El brillo del anochecer
by Music Clue
Summary: Este es un crossover de Equestria Girls con My Little Dashie y un poco de MUSE. El hombre que cuidó a Rainbow Dash por 15 años, decide cuidar a Sunset Shimmer después de que se da cuenta que no tiene a alguien que la cuide. Ahora los dos se dirigen a un nuevo capítulo en la vida que les dará felicidad juntos. Y descubriran su proposito perdido: la musica
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí Music Clue con otra historia, que paso de boca a boca en mí hasta llegar a mí, me encantaría compartírselas, considerando que esto ocurre en un mundo humano :O ¿pueden creerlo? Los humanos, crei que eran un mito. Bueno, ustedes saben que solo soy un poni que pone historias que me cuenta la gente en Ponyville o he llegado a ver. Pero olvidemos este detalle ahora, ahora vamos con el fic.**

**Por cierto, la imagen fue hecha por KrewellaHanoi, busquenla en DeviantArt :3**

Después de todo lo que ocurrió, he decidido que haré algo con mi vida, pero aquí viene con la pregunta, ¿Qué hago con mi vida?, me la he pasado 15 años cuidando a una potra, sí, tengo mi trabajo, pero la verdad, siempre he querido… no, la verdad no sé si pueda. Más tarde lo decidiré, por ahora quiero pedir una pizza para celebrar. Oh, demonios, me tropecé, caí de frente, me volteo para atrás y giro mi cabeza para ver con lo que me topé, era un auto de juguete de los que tenía Rainbow Dash de potrilla, creí que la princesa Celestia había quitado todos los objetos que poseía, supongo que no llegó a ver esto, bueno, hasta las hembras como ella cometen errores. De cualquier forma, voy a observarlo. Al sujetarlo con mi mano izquierda, lo miro con nostalgia, esto me hace recordar cuando ella era una potra, y ella jugaba todo el día en su cuarto, viendo rallys de Nascar conmigo… demonios, ya no quisiera tener las memorias de ella conmigo perfectamente recordadas, me hace extrañarla bastante, la quiero tener de nuevo junto a mi lado. No, me prometí que seguiría adelante por ella, mi potra ahora está en Equestria, donde pertenece, Dashie ha salido de mi vida… pero no puedo aceptarlo, ella sigue siendo algo para mí, los recuerdos solo me hacen extrañarla más, las memorias que me otorgó Celestia de por vida no sirven de nada, no puedo tocar a la Rainbow Dash que mi mente construye, no puedo oírla, maldición. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma, de quitarme este sentimiento.

Tengo una idea, que no solo me hará más productivo, sino que me quitará la tristeza, voy a mi cuarto, saco una libreta y un lápiz que suelo usar en mi trabajo y me pongo en la mesa. Recuerdo cuando solía hacer esto de niño, los poemas eran algo que me encantaban hacer, no solo eso, me encantaba combinarlo con mi talento musical y hacer una canción. No era para tanto, eran poemas simples y canciones de ritmo repetitivo, pero eso es otra historia, por ahora me tengo que concentrar en mis emociones, y al instante, siento como los versos vienen a mí de forma estética:

"Is our secret safe tonight,  
And are we out of sight,  
Will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place,  
Is this our last embrace,  
Or will the world stop caving in?

It could be wrong,  
Could be wrong,  
But it should've been right,  
It could be wrong,  
Could be wrong,  
To let our hearts ignite,  
It could be wrong,  
Could be wrong,  
Are we digging a hole,  
It could be wrong,  
Could be wrong,  
This is out of control,  
It could be wrong,  
Could be wrong,  
It can never last,  
It could be wrong,  
Could be wrong,  
Must erase it fast,  
It could be wrong,  
Could be wrong,  
But it could've been right,  
It could be wrong could be,

Love is our resistance,  
They'll keep us apart they wont stop breaking us down,  
Hold me…"

Poco a poco termino mi poesía y descanso, fue una cosa genial el expresarse así, pero no es suficiente, me encanto tanto. Me dan ganas de volver a componer canciones. Un momento, no, esa es justo la idea que rechacé, por mis padres, cuando ellos murieron yo decidí renunciar a la música. Pero bueno, ellos solo me prohibieron ser músico porque querían lo mejor para mí, porque creían que mis expectativas de llegar alto haciendo esto eran bajas. La verdad, no me importa, no me importa que tenga ya 33 años, ya no me importa nada. Yo prometí que sería feliz por ellos y por Dashie, y esto es lo que más me apasiona ahora. He decidido hacerlo, cumpliré mi sueño de la infancia: Seré una estrella de rock. Pero primero, también me mudaré de de mi casa, no me sirve de nada vivir aquí ya, solo me lo compré para que Dashie tuviera un montón de espacio alrededor y pudiera volar y juguetear. Quisiera vivir en un lugar con más gente, uno donde no este alejado de todo y separa do por pasto y calles, donde la única ciudad cerca es aquella en la que me mudé. Voy a mi ordenador y al instante decido buscar un lugar cerca de aquí para mudarme.

**Hola, lamento que todo viniera de golpe y sin respuesta, pero es algo que se explicará conforme avanza la historia,. Muchas gracias por leerlo.**

**Un abrazo y les deseo felicidad a todos!**

**Chao **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos :D, aquí estoy yo, Music Clue con otros datos de esta interesante historia.**

Despues de toda la batalla con Twilight Sparkle, ¿Adivinen quien tuvo que arreglar la pared? Si, yo, la chica que dominó a la escuela por tres años, la que se acaba de volver una demonio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Soy una idiota, ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? ¿Cómo pude ser tan engreída todos estos años?. No sé, pero estoy feliz de haber terminado con la pared, y si se preguntan, me tomó toda la tonta noche (una cosa buena que hago en mi vida, hurra). Decido dirigirme de la escuela hacia mi apartamento, estoy cansada, noto de pronto que me acompañan por detrás las amigas de la dichosa nueva princesa de Equestria. Se acercan a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- Dijo Rarity.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias.-

Claro que no estoy bien.

-Escucha, sé que cometiste muchos errores, pero cometerlos es normal en la vida, y es válido aprender de ellos.-

-Es igual…-

Me dieron por alguna razón ganas de llorar, pero no quiero pensar de eso, de modo que me lo quito de la cabeza.

-¡Y además pese a todo tu eres nuestra amiga!- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

Carajo, no deberían apoyarme a mí, deberían apoyar a los que herí. Pienso mal de mi misma al sentirme genial que me digan esto.

-Bueno, ya me voy, me dirijo a mi hogar-

Noto que me siguen.

-¿Podrían dejarme sola unos cinco minutos? Gracias-

Demonios, que gran forma de hablarles a tus amigas, Sunset. Me dirijo a la estación de bus y lo espero, pero noto que ellas se van al mismo lugar.

-Vamos Sunset, no te pongas así… sabes que siempre te apoyaremos.

¡No quiero su apoyo¡ ¿Por qué tanto cariño a mí?.

-No estés así Shimmer, todos cometemos errores…-

Pero no todos anhelan con convertirse en un demonio, no todos intimidan a toda una escuela.

Finalmente llega el autobús, voy y me subo a él, le doy al chofer dinero y me voy en el asiento izquierdo de la fila de sillas que está atrás al mero fondo. Veo por la ventana lo oscuro de la noche, junto con una luna mediana que apenas se muestra, dando oscuridad a todo el lugar, ni siquiera hay estrellas, solo un escenario tan oscuro como el que siento dentro, el satélite me recuerda a la princesa Luna, jamás la vi porque estaba en su propio satélite cuando estudiaba para la princesa Celestia, y el conocerla aquí tampoco fue algo que haya tomado en cuenta.

Al fin puedo abrir la puerta de mi apartamento, tengo ganas de llorar, y un maldito deseo de golpear todo. Pateo mi cama, cuando noto como cae el jarrón de la mesa, quebrándose, me saca de quicio.

-¡Maldita sea¡ -

Rayos, lo dije demasiado alto, asustaré a los vecinos (o bueno, que más me pueden decir que no dirán ya todos), de igual forma me callo, La señora Lety me va a matar después de que vea con lo que hice con su jarrón, lo guardo debajo de la cama. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Noto que alguien toca, miro con el picaporte, es esa señora, esa mujer de mediana edad, pelo largo negro y lentes. Me seco las lágrimas con mi chaqueta y luego le abro.

-Hola Señorita Lety, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-

-Sunset Shimmer, te oí gritar hace poco, ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no es nada-

-¿En serio? Bueno está bien, sé que sonaré como una chupasangre, pero al fin y al cabo es así como me gano la vida, también vine a pedirte el dinero de la renta.

Lo que me faltaba.

-Um… ahora no lo tengo señora, pero el miércoles me pagan ya y ahí podré pagarle todo lo que debo.-

-Ya son cuatro meses Sunset Shimmer, ¿Segura que ahora me pagarás?

-Umm… si.-

-Bueno, no quiero mentiras niña, el miércoles será.-

Cerró la puerta, gracias Celestia que puedo estar sola, exhalo un poco pensando en todo lo que le debo, no sé en verdad si vaya a tener dinero suficiente, la razón por la que mentí era para que no me sacara por ahora, ya no quiero pensar en eso, solo quiero estar sola, solo quiero llorar.

Después de desahogarme un poco, ya me siento en cierta forma distinta. Agarro mi celular, y me pongo a escuchar "Dumb" de Nirvana, uno de mis grupos favoritos, mientras reflexiono de todo lo ocurrido, es irónico que alguien que imponía respeto en la escuela ahora será odiada, me pregunto qué pasará después. ¿La directora Celestia me suspenderá o algo? Pues ella no sabía de esto en lo absoluto, ¿Esas cinco chicas seguirán molestándome todos los días? Volviendo a lo de pasar de respetada a odiada, me recuerda esto un poco a esas películas humanas que ahora están produciendo, en las cuales el rey resulta ser uno malvado, y uno del pueblo lo descubre, siempre es el típico inadaptado, y todo el pueblo lo derroca. Ahora que lo pienso, se parece mucho eso a la Revolución Francesa (¿Qué? Me daba curiosidad el nuevo mundo, y vi películas al respecto), me pregunto si el Rey no se sintió así como yo minutos antes de que lo ejecutaran, realmente no lo creo, aun así, me pregunto a dónde fue cuando murió.

**Momento, ¿Revolución Francesa? ¿Nirvana? ¿Qué es eso? Este mundo de humanos está muy loco.**

**Como sea, muchísimas gracias por leer X3, recuerden que cualquier duda o comentario favor de ponérmelo en los comentarios. **

**Chao :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :)****, aquí Music Clue con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero les vaya a gustar. Por cierto, este es un capítulo que sucede antes del capítulo 2, como perspectiva del padrastro de Rainbow Dash.**

Finalmente, después de una media hora, encontré una casa en venta situada en una ciudad cercana de donde vivo, se conforma por un piso, con un techo morado y pintura color beige en su exterior, la veía sumamente hermosa, además que esa ciudad parece tener un ambiente tranquilo. Lo mejor de todo es su precio realmente barato.

Después de un montón de papeleo con el notario y la residencial de la colonia, logré adquirir la propiedad. Al mismo tiempo vendí mi vieja casa, le otorgué mi amplio terreno de pasto verde con mi casa puesta en el centro a una de las empresas que tienen su fábrica en la ciudad donde vivía antes, gracias a esto conseguí también una buena suma de dinero. La mudanza no ha sido fácil, estuve arreglando todas mis cosas en diferentes cajas. Por ejemplo: Mi poster de Jimi Hendrix lo coloqué en mis artículos especiales, al igual que mis Cd´s de Rise Against the Machine y la carta que me otorgó Rainbow Dash antes de irse con sus amigas. Al llegar el camión de mudanzas, decidí dejar las cosas en el patio, mientras observo mi casa una última vez, la casa en la que estuvimos Dashie y yo buen parte de nuestras vidas, recuerdo cada momento perfectamente, las veces en que volaba alrededor de la tierra, los momentos en que veía las carreras Nascar, el momento en que se fue… De repente siento unas gotas caer en mi cabeza, miro arriba el cielo nublado. Parece que va a llover.

Después de varias horas de viaje en la carretera, logré ver por la ventana frontal de mi auto ya oxidado por el paso del tiempo, mi nuevo domicilio. Finalizando con acomodar todas mis cosas, me quedo exhausto, lo único que deseo ahora es un momento de relajación, me acuesto en mi sillón, el mismo que me sentaba con Rainbow Dash hace varios años. Y comienzo a tener sueño, observo arriba al techo color crema, parpadeo mis ojos lentamente, lo hago otra vez, comienzo a ver todo borroso, y la última vez en que decido cerrarlos y luego abrirlos, me encuentro con una silueta extraña color rosa.

-¡OH¡ ¡Un nuevo vecino! ¡QUE EMOCION QUE EMOCION¡.-

Gritó aquella sombra muy cerca de mis oídos. Me espante tanto que fui a sentarme en la esquina del sillón en la que antes reposaba mi cabeza. La reconocía, esa era…. ¿!Pinkie Pie?¡ Como un rayo se fue de mi casa y a una misma velocidad volvió con varios instrumentos unidos y dejando caer mucho confeti alrededor. Mi mente era una tormenta de preguntas. ¿Cómo es que Pinkie Pie estaba en mi casa? ¿Cómo había hecho para llegar a este mundo? ¿Cómo había abierto mi puerta? Se fue de inmediato a la velocidad de un rayo.

-Oye… espera… ¿Cómo… .-

Dije mientras salí a seguirla, cuando encontrarme a lo lejos a varios adolescentes en el patio de una escuela. Todos ellos tenían colores de piel que jamás en mi vida había visto… no, no puedo creerlo… me acerco más a verlos y me encuentro con algo sorprendente: Cada uno de ellos se parecía a un personaje de la serie My Little Pony. Mi mente ahora es un caos inmerso de preguntas. Encontré a Pinkie, está parada junto a la estatua de un caballo (oh, la ironia). Decido ir lo más rápido posible antes de que se vuelva a ir.

-Espera Pinkie…

-¡Sí¡ ¡Adivinaste mi nombre¡-

Me abraza con una fuerza abismal, y yo la alejo de mí.

-¿Sólo quiero saber que haces aquí?-

-Amm… pues estudiar, tontito, es un colegio-

Pinkie Pie sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Pero en qué clase de ciudad usted vivía, dónde no sabe a qué se viene a la escuela?-

-Acabas de ir a mi casa-

-Aún no empieza mi horario, pero está a punto, ¡Y aproveché para visitarlo y darle una super mega divertiva bienvenida!

¿En verdad ella no se acuerda de mí, de la ves que fue a mi casa y dijo que mi casa era una casa alien?, o… ¿Será unas versión suya de aquí?. Estoy que voy a explotar de todas las cuestiones en mi mente.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-Soy Pinkie Pie, ¿No te acuerdas?

Comienzo a entender que decirle mis dudas a Pinkie no era la mejor solución para responderlas, no es que sea tonta, solo algo loca y random, necesito a alguien más serio y objetivo.

-Te parecerá bien este lugar, he vivido aquí toda mi vida y realmente la he pasado bien aquí desde pequeña.

¿Ha vivido aquí toda su vida? ¿Será en verdad una versión alterna?.

-¿Me puedes explicar la historia entera de cómo llegaste aquí, y de la escuela? Entre otras cosas…

-Pues vivo aquí cerca, mis padres me inscribieron aquí justo por eso, en cuanto a la secundaria en sí, no sé nada de eso, pero la directora Celestia seguramente podría responderte.

¿Directora Celestia? ¿Es acaso un chiste?

Me dirijo a los corredores a la oficina de la tal directora Celestia y de paso checar todas las instalaciones, es increíble como la ironía puede llegar, tal parece que se hacen llamar los Wonderbolts en los deportes y tienen la herradura de un caballo. Ha de ser aquí, La puerta con un sol arriba.

Al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con la princesa- o es decir directora- acomodando algunos archivos en su escritorio sentada en su silla. No tengo la más mínima idea de la causa, pero verla me hace sentir algo diferente, lo que sucede es que ya la había visto en la serie,y jamás me hizo sentir algo así al verla, pero en su forma humana, me es más extraña su imagen.

-Oh, usted debe ser un padre de familia…

-Um… en realidad no.

-¿Quiere inscribir a su hijo o hija aquí?-

-No… solo…

Reconsidero si lo que vine a decir podría considerarse normal en un suceso así, pero ahora que lo pienso nada de lo que acabo de vivir en mi vida es algo normal.

-…Solo vine a preguntar sobre la escuela.

-Oh, bueno, le diría que hay una página de internet o folletos para eso, pero cuando estas todo el día archivando cosas y teniendo que tolerar adolescentes desde las siete de la mañana, te dan los ánimos de levantarte y hacer otra cosa, ¿Porqué no?.

Parece ser algo diferente a su propia contraparte en pony, de hecho aquí parece que se asemeja un poco más a Pinkie, pero es igual, ella al fin saciará mi curiosidad.

-Pasemos por los corredores…-

Sale de la habitación por la puerta, yo la sigo.

-Este es el Colegio Canterlot, hecho hace más de 40 años por mis padres, pero luego después de un tiempo, mi hermana y yo ocupamos sus lugares, no es que hubiera alguna herencia familiar o algo así, a mí me interesaba ser maestra desde que era una pequeña niña, al igual que mi hermana Luna, al terminar nuestros estudios tuvimos que trabajar mucho para llegar hasta aquí. A base de promociones, mis padres eran algo orgullosos con el trabajo, y decían que las cosas se tenían que ganar a base de esfuerzo. En fin, con mucho sacrificio logramos sustituirlos. Ahora, en esta escuela nos regimos por valores que consideramos primordiales: Generosidad, Amabilidad, Honestidad, Lealtad y…

-¿Magia?-

Ella sonrió

-Solíamos decirle eso a los niños de primaria cuando teníamos este nivel educativo, pero ahora es responsabilidad.-

Bueno, igualmente ese valor lo podría representar Twilight Sparkle.

Veo a algunos alumnos pasar por aquí, fácilmente los puedo asociar con ponis que han aparecido en la serie. Nos dirijimos al patio trasero del colegio, donde se muestran a muchos de los estudiantes. Algunos están platicando en grupos, otros están escuchando música en sus celulares, otros están jugando en unas máquinas de videojuego portátiles color azul, había también otros que no reconocía en lo absoluto, y vestían una camisa blanca con un logo del planeta Tierra.

-Entonces, déjeme entender algo, ¿Esta escuela fue fundada por sus padres hace 40 años? ¿Todos ustedes han vivido aquí desde siempre? ¿Y jamás en la vida les ha pasado algo mágico, es decir, algo que no sea muy usual…-

Me miró muy extrañada.

Pasamos rodeando el establecimiento hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, a una esquina de la estatua del caballo nos paramos.

-No sé a qué se refiere, aquí no ha pasado nada mágico, solo es una escuela común. Bueno, en verdad me gustaría quedarme más tiempo explicándole de este lugar, pero lamento decirle que tengo que volver a las instalaciones a trabajar.-

Vuelve a la escuela por las puertas de vidrio de la entrada. No puedo creer lo que me dijo, no ha pasado nada mágico. Mi mente se transformó ahora en un tornado enorme de preguntas. ¿Cómo no ha pasado nada mágico? Entonces. Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez ellas sean versiones alternas, por Dios, mi mente estalla, esto cambiará para siempre la forma en que veo la realidad, si cuidar a un personaje animado por quince años no fue suficiente, aquí tengo lo que vendría siendo el postre de una comida que te perturba tu forma de ver las cosas.

En un momento veo a una chica, tiene un cabello color morado, tono de piel lila, ojos del mismo color y un atuendo con colores semejantes, tratando de caminar por unas escaleras, pero parece como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en la vida. Sé que es como la versión alterna de Twilight Sparkle, por lo que decido ignorarle, pero noto que ella me mira de forma extraña. Trata de acercarse a mí, pero tiene problemas, así que me soy yo el que se acerca a ella. Hasta que estamos frente a frente, bueno casi, al fin y al cabo yo soy mayor que ella.

-Yo te recuerdo…. ¡Eres el hombre que cuidó a Rainbow Dash por más de quince años¡-

Vaya, si a uno lo que asusta es el postre, lo que más trauma es cuando viene el mesero con una hoja en donde dice cuánto debo pagar.

-¿Cómo…. Como llegaste aquí?-

-Veras, lo que pasa es que la Princesa Celestia decidió cambiar la línea temporal de ambos mundos para aprender más sobre ustedes, no fue nada sencillo, tuvimos que usar la magia de Discord, la de las princesas y yo, la de los elementos de la armonía… -

-Momento, estás diciendo… ¿Qué ya hay una forma en la que puedo visitar a Rainbow Dash?+

Estaba sumamente emocionado, agarre por los hombros a Twilight.

-Emm… si, hay, pero… -

.-¿!En serio?¡ ¿!Dónde?¡-

-Pues… por esa estatua de allá hay un portal que…

-¿!Un portal?¡-

Me volvi loco, corro con la mayor velocidad que me puede dar el cuerpo y me aviento a la estatua. Solo para darme un golpe en la cabeza rotundo.

-…Te iba a decir que solamente se abre cada luna llena.-

Me declaró, mostrando un gesto de angustia en su cara.

Ahora me sobo la frente.

-¿Estás bien?-

Está ayudándome a levantar.

-Sí, un poco.-

Cuando finalmente estoy parado, me dice que le ayude a subir por las escaleras.

-¿Oye Twilight, y quién es él?-

Se oye del piso esa voz, miro abajo y veo que hay un perro morado al lado de Twilight.

-¿Es Spike?-

-Sí, así es.-

Ella me dice.

No voy a hacer preguntas al respecto.

Pasamos por los corredores, suena el timbre y todos los estudiantes comienzan a salir de los salones, caminamos los tres, todos asombrados por el nuevo mundo que acabamos de descubrir. Después de que llegamos al baño de hombres, el cual nos metimos(si, incluso Twilight por accidente). Decido ir para lavarme la cara y despabilarme un poco. Decido ayudarla en su misión inscribiéndola en la escuela como su tutor. Tal parece que una chica le robó su corona, una llamada Sunset Shimmer, me sacó un poco de onda, pues nunca había oído en la serie, ni en ninguno de los fandoms de My Little Pony, de alguien llamada Sunset Shimmer.

Al entrar en el directorio de la Directora Celestia, ella me contesta.

-Vaya, creí que no quería inscribir a nadie aquí-

Lo dice con una sonrisa hermosa.

…

…

…

Durante la fiesta en la escuela, decidí tocar un poco una canción que compuse hace un día. Llamada "Plug in baby", lo sé, un viejo como yo, tocando en una fiesta para jóvenes, pero Twilight quería que tocara, y carajo, Flash me prestó su guitarra, todos me estaban viendo, y yo me quedé nervioso. Al final, fue algo que termine disfrutando, el estar rodeado de gente, no sentí que estuviera ahí, solo me concentraba en la canción, y los aplausos y vítores que me dieron, además de muchos gritos, fue algo que en cierto tiempo me pregunté "¿Por qué me los dan? Fui yo el que más disfrute al estar tocando". Al final, después de que la tal Sunset Shimmer había perdido y se puso a llorar, comencé a sentir algo de lástima por ella. No creo que los elementos de la armonía la hayan cambiado de una malvada mujer a una arrepentida en tan solo poco tiempo, tal vez ella ya se sentía así desde hace mucho, era lo más lógico, son cosas típicas de algunos adolescentes, ocultar una parte de ellos y responder al exterior con ira. Después, la princesa volvió a tener su corona y regresó al mundo de My Little Pony, me dieron ganas enormes de visitar a Rainbow Dash, pero, algo me impedía el ir allá mientras estaba abierto, algo me decía, muy en mi interior, que no debía irme, no por ahora. Poco después de que se fueron todos, ella se quedó arreglando el desastre que hizo, la directora Celestia me dijo que lamentaba en verdad el suceso ocurrido.

-No es nada, ya sabía que ocurriría algo así desde hace mucho, por la inscribí-

-Es bueno oír eso, de igual forma, te quiero preguntar algo. ¿Tienes familia o algo?-

Me quedo incómodo por lo que acabo de escuchar.

-Sucede que Sunset Shimmer tiene que pagar un apartamento para poder abastecerse, no tiene alguien que la cuide.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién la inscribió?-

-Una tal Mary Howard, decidí preguntarle en persona si ella en verdad se ocupaba de ella, pero me dijo que solo era una vecina suya que solo le había firmado como un favor de Sunset, en verdad quisiera ser yo quien la cuide, pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente para cuidar a un menor, además, mi casa es demasiado pequeña. Sé que podría pedirte algo imposible, cuidar a una chica es una gran responsabilidad…

-Oh, descuida, yo ya tengo experiencias, y claro, estaría bien que yo cuidara a Sunset Shimmer…-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Sí, claro, ella necesita alguien que la cuide, y siento que soy el indicado para esta tarea.-

-Bueno, muchas gracias, señor.-

-De nada, Directora Celestia-

-Oh, solo dígame Celestia, por favor-

-Bueno, de nada, Celestia-

Sonríe, y sale de la escuela caminando.

Me pregunto porque de todos sus conocidos solo me dijo a mí, ¿Le habrá preguntado a más gente en el pasado? Tal vez, pero me parece imposible que no haya encontrado a alguien que la adoptara, ¿Pero quién quisiera adoptarla? Lastimosamente, es poca la gente que decide adoptar, además de que no es algo que se lo puedas preguntar a cualquier persona, tienes que ver si le puede dar un buen hogar, suministrarle alimentos, medicinas, si esta mentalmente saludable, entre muchas otras cosas, tal vez Celestia vio todas esas cosas en mí, pero si la acabo de conocer, o, tal vez el poco tiempo le bastó para conocerme de forma perfecta, estoy algo inseguro de esa posibilidad. En fin, su custodia terminó siendo para mí, solo espero ser un buen padre con ella, a pesar de que no cometí muchos, trataré de no cometer los errores que hice con Dashie. Trataré de ser el mejor padre para ella.

**Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que cualquier duda que tengan favor de dejármelo como review, muchas gracias por leer,un abrazo y nos leemos otro día.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, conseguí información extra de una pony la cual no puedo mencionar su nombre, pero entre ustedes y yo… es Trixie, no le digan a nadie, por ahora, disfruten del capítulo. **

El timbre de mi celular me despierta, ¿Quién demonios estaría hablándome a estas horas? Voy y lo agarro, es la directora Celestia. ¿Qué quiere esa mujer?

-Si…-

-Hola Sunset Shimmer-

-Son las tres de la mañana, ¿Qué quiere?-

-Te tengo buenas noticias: he hablado con el amigo de la princesa Twilight y aceptó cuidarte-

-¿Qué?

Poco después de hora y media de explicación, se fue. Si bueno, me cuida alguien que ni siquiera conozco, estúpida Celestia, me lo hizo sin mi consentimiento y apenas me avisa, ¿Porqué no pudo esperar a la escuela para decirme? En fin, me dijo que ese tal caballero vendrá ahora mismo. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si me merezco esto, yo no soy el tipo de chica que debería tener regalos después de lo que he hecho.

Al fin después de un tiempo conozco a m muevo tutor, le abro la puerta de mi apartamento después de que oigo el sonido de una mano golpeándola.

-¿Quién rayos es usted?-

-Umm… soy tu nuevo tutor.-

-¿No debería la señora Mary firmarle un consentimiento legal o algo así…-

-Ya lo hablé con ella, decidimos hacerlo mañana el proceso legal.

Lo único bueno (y al mismo tiempo no me gustó que sucediera) es que él se ofreció a pagar todos los meses de renta que debía(si, incluso el jarrón). Me despido por última vez de la señora Lety, de Mary, de los vecinos, algo forzado, porque tenía ganas de llorar profundas al tan solo hacerlo, trato de pensar en que no son despedidas en sí, sino un "hasta luego". Después me voy en el auto de mi nuevo tutor, está sumamente oxidado, además de anticuado. Me pongo en el asiento de al lado, y el en conductor. Prende la radio, se escucha la de "The man who sold the world" de Nirvana. Se oye el crujir del auto y comenzamos a avanzar.

-¿Entonces, cómo llegaste aquí?

Jamás me gusta pensar en el pasado, jamás me gusta recordar cosas, de modo que le respondo.

-Solo vine aquí porque quería dominar cosas, pero ya me volvi buena, descuida.-

-Ya sé que querías dominar la escuela, pero siempre hay un porqué, no tengas miedo, si vamos a vivir juntos sería bueno conocernos.-

La canción terminó, ahora se escucha "Nothing else matters" de Metallica.

-…Como sea. Mis padres eran sumamente rígidos conmigo, me ponían a estudiar en cosas como la magia para que fuera una gran unicornio mágica, pero la verdad es que yo nunca quise eso, lo que yo quería era tocar la batería, me inspiré cuando vi en mi escuela a un grupo de jazz tocar de forma impresionante, gracias a mi hermano mayor me conseguí mi primera batería, y me encantaba. Pero mis padres nunca me dejaron cumplir mi sueño, ellos querían que estudiara para ser lo que decían una carrera de verdad, al final, terminé llegando a la escuela de la Princesa Celestia, a pasar de que ni siquiera me gustaba, lo único que más me gustaba hacer era crear fuego, era algo increíble. Pero en un momento dado, me dijo que había reprobado, me contó del espejo un día antes, yo no sabía qué hacer. No quería ver la cara de ms padres, no quería ser una fracasada, hui al espejo y me salí, y traté de tener una reputación aquí, aún en esta forma puedo crear fuego de mis manos, eso lo aproveché para intimidarlos, dominaba la escuela a mano de hierro, y me volví algo loca de poder, y quería tener más, creo que es lo que sucede cuando tienes más poder del que puedes soportar. Ahora sé que todo lo que hice fue algo ridículo.

Solo se oye el primer solo de la canción, cuando el vuelve a hablar.

-Te, entiendo-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Bueno, en la parte musical, a mí también me ocurrió algo parecido, yo también quería ser un famoso músico, desde niño me entusiasmaba este género artístico, comencé a tocar el piano desde los 6 años, aunque no de manera disciplinada, y la guitarra a los 10, quise aprender cuando vi a Jimi Hendrix hacer su clásico "sacrificio de guitarra", quemándola en el escenario, es algo viejo, probablemente no lo conozcas. Volviendo a mí, mis padres tampoco consideraban la música como algo que me llevaría a alguna parte más que a la calle. Tuve una larga discusión con ellos, después de haberles dicho que quería estudiar música en la universidad, me salí de la casa, solamente fui a comprarme un bocadillo en una tienda. Mis papás fueron a buscarme en su auto, lastimosamente, al ir por la calle chocaron con otro vehículo y murieron. Al llegar a mi hogar me encontré con un choque cerca, fui allá y vi que eran sus padres. Temí lo peor, llamé de inmediato al hospital. Cuando aparecieron, me dirigí hacia el hospital en el camión que había llegado para llevarse a los afectados. Me quedé en la sala de espera. Estaba nervioso, después de un tiempo vino una enfermera y me dijo que habían fallecido por el accidente. Lloré bastante, eran las personas que más quería, al final decidí dejar mi sueño por la música, decidí darles la razón a mis padres, ni siquiera tenía ya ganas de estudiar una carrera, de modo que me quedé solitario en la casa que mis padres me heredaron.

Al fin tengo a alguien que me entiende, que triste la historia de este tipo, pero que bueno que lo conozco, siento el peso más aligerado.

-A veces los padres hacen este tipo de cosas, pero no es porqué del guardarles rencor, ellos solo quieren lo mejor para nosotros. Ahora sé que ellos solo querían que fuera feliz, así que decidí volver a intentar seguir mi pasión. Sé que no será nada fácil, pero sé que soy muy talentoso, yo confío en mí, y así ni la montaña más alta me detendrá, lo haré por ellos, por mí, y por Dashie.-

-¿Dashie?-

-O sí, ella fue la que me volvió a mostrar la luz del día, una vez que caminaba me encontré a Rainbow Dash de bebé en una caja pequeña, y la cuide por quince años hasta que se la llevaron.-

-Vaya…-

Después de un tiempo llegamos a la casa, era una con paredes color beige y techo morado, abrimos la puerta, acomodamos todas mis cosas, me otorgó un cuarto pintado con celeste y una cama color café de almohadas blancas. La destendí y me puse a dormir.

**Muchísimas gracias por leer X3, recuerden que cualquier duda o comentario que tengan por favor, dejénmelos aquí en los reviews. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Chao :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos, esta capítulo va ser algo depresivo, lo leí antes de enviárselos, y Trixie me ha ido ayudando a encontrar las piezas de esta historia, en fin, espero lo disfruten.**

-7 Días después-

Voy caminando por los corredores al patio, cuando de pronto alguien empuja mi hombro con el suyo sacándome de equilibrio y tirando mi mochila, quisiera quejarme con él, pero sé que lo merezco, a esta escuela le he hecho cosas peores. Mientras la recojo, me pongo a llorar de repente, soy una bebé. Llorar a cada rato es algo ahora frecuente en mi vida-

Me siento acostada en la línea que delimita el caparazón de una tortuga gris metálica, con nada más que aros que conforman su caparazón, para que los niños que antes jugaban se subieran. Cuando habían, claro. La verdad ni siquiera tengo hambre para comer mi lonche, mi siento débil, como si me costara levantarme. En esta escuela yo traje muchos problemas, a cada estudiante, ojalá nunca hubiera pasado. Solo quisiera desaparecer, quisiera jamás haber hecho algo, ser nada, nunca existir. Miro que al frente vienen de nuevo esas cinco chicas.

-¿Qué tienes Sunet Shimmer?-

Me pregunta Rarity.

Lo que menos quiero es que se preocupen por mí, siento que no lo merezco.

-Nada, estoy bien.-

-No pongas esa cara. ¡Anímate!-

Pinkie Pie saca una gran sonrisa

Todas ellas, las separé por años y las molesté durante todo ese tiempo, ¿Cómo es que aún quieren hablarme?.

Ahora se sientan alrededor mío como si fuera un premio que me gané.

-¿Qué te ocurre amiga? Habla un poco-

Rainbow Dash me habla con una risa en tanto golpea mi hombro derecho, moviéndome un poco.

Como sea.

-… Siento, como si no mereciera nada de lo que está ocurriendo, recién llegó alguien a adoptarme ayer, y ahora vienen ustedes...-

-No seas tontita, Sunset, ¿Es por lo que nos hiciste a nosotras? No es para tanto.

-Sí, de igual forma fuimos felices, y al mismo tiempo hemos cometido errores , al igual que la escuela entera.-

-Y no creas que eres la única en la escuela que nos ha hecho daño, de la vez que traté de que alguien apoyará el equipo de animales…-

-Sí, pero todo eso quedó en el pasado, y debes dejarlo ir.-

Realmente no sé si pueda.

-Voy al baño…-

Les digo, solo quiero limpiarme mis lágrimas, que siento están por llegar, y no son de felicidad, sino de tristeza.

Finalmente acabó el colegio, estoy ahora pasando por los corredores para salir de aquí. Todos en la escuela me odian, posiblemente desde siempre, a cada cambio de clases cuanto estamos aquí caminando en los pasillos, ellos me tumban, me hacen zancadas y se ríen cuando caigo, y los que no me tumban ni se ríen, me hacen pasar un largo camino lleno de ojos que matan, es como si toda la escuela estuviera en mi contra, es decir, ¿Porqué no lo está? Claro que están en mi contra. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Porqué tenía que hacerlo? Soy la mayor idiota del mundo. Primero me escapo de mis padres, y ahora causo problemas aquí. Demonios, ¿No pude tener solo una vida normal? ¿y de que me quejo? Yo lo causé todo, esto me lo gané… ojalá nunca me hubiera escapado, ojalá hubiera estudiado más en la escuela, si hubiera aprobado no estaría en este problema. Si hubiera aprobado todo sería diferente. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero no me atrevo aquí.

Llego al patio delantero de la escuela, junto a la estatua de caballo

Oigo unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Hola Sunset Shimmer.-

-Hola directora Celestia-

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu nuevo tutor?.-

-Nada mal, es buena onda.-

-Oírlo es agradable.-

Se oye un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, ¿Tu sabes si es soltero o algo?.-

¿Soltero? ¿Ella me acaba de preguntar si es soltero?.

.-Hola Sunset.-

Finalmente llego, hablando de la Princesa de Roma, aquel hombre que siempre viste una camisa polo azul y pantalones de mezclilla celeste.

Lo noto muy nervioso al toparnos frente a frente, mira a Celestia.

.-Umm… hola Celestia.-

-Hola.-

.-Si, emm… voy a llevarme a la niña.-

No puede ser cierto que haya dicho eso.

-Está bien, !Adios¡.-

Ella se despide con una cara sonriente y su mano moviéndola.

Me agarra la espalda con sus manos indicándome que volveremos a casa.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Siquiera tratabas de conquistarla?.-

-¿Qué? No, Celestia es solo una amiga.-

Sus cachetes se sonrojan, jamás había sentido total lástima por un adulto.

Abre la puerta y ambos entramos.

-Dime, ¿Qué te gusta comer? Sé prepara buenas ensaladas.-

Me rio un poco, llegó a esa conclusión porque soy equina.

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa que a usted se le facilite.-

Me dirijo a mi cuarto y lo cierro, me acuesto en la cama, queriendo dormir,.

Después de apenas tres minutos de sueño él me llama para comer, me prepara la ensalada, con tomate, lechuga, y otras verduras.

Me dirijo a comer.

Poco a poco pierdo el apetito, y el interés por estar aquí, me vuelve a la mente el deseo de viajar en el tiempo y volver al pasado para evitar que todo esto pasara.

-¿Estás bien Sunset? Te noto algo decaída.

-Sí…estoy bien…-

-Sabes que cualquier cosa que te ocurra me la puedes decir a mí.

-No es nada, en serio-

Jamás he podido hacer algo bien por la gente, mis padres me odiarían al verme así, soy una tonta. Ahora todos me odian, ¿Porqué tuve que hacerlo?,¿Porqué fui asi toda mi vida? Solo quisiera escapar.

-Sunset...-

Me volteo un poco.

-¿Segura que estás bien? solo te veo jugando con la lechuga.-

-No sé, no tengo hambre la verdad, ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto?-

Bueno, pero antes, te quiero enseñar algo.

…

…

…

He decidido hacerlo, voy a decirle que es una caricatura, para así no volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, y no ocurra con lo que pasó con Rainbow Dash. La dirijo a la sala donde está la televisión, la prendo con el control remoto, y le pongo en el canal , donde lo transmiten justo a esta hora, lo sé por qué de vez en cuando lo sigo viendo a estas horas.

-Sunset, tengo que ser franco contigo, tu, aquellos que conociste en ese otro mundo… son una caricatura.-

Digo mientras se reproduce el intro.

Ella mira la tele con ojos de susto, la veo toda asustada, comienza a sacar lágrimas.

-¿Cómo… cómo es posible?-

-Sé que es difícil de entender, pero fuiste hecho a base de una caricatura.-

-No, no…-

Ahora está llorando, y cada vez más fuerte, al punto de gritar, Por dios, ¿Qué he hecho?, se va a su cuarto rápido, la cierra, yo la sigo detrás.

-Sunset… sé que es difícil digerirlo pero…

Voy a su cuarto, no, no puedo creer lo que está haciendo, tiene su cobija atada al cuello y la está ajustando en una de las patas de su abanico. No, sabía que sería difícil de entender, pero no creí que se trataría de matar.

-Sunset, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Alejate¡! Dejame en paz¡ Es lo que me merezco! Yo no soy nada! ¡NADA!.-

La trato de detener, abrazándola por un brazo y tratándole de quitar el lazo del cuello, pero es realmente fuerte.

-¿Cuál es el punto de seguir viviendo? ¡Todos me odian¡ ¡Yo jamás debí existir¡ ¡Y ahora sé que soy una estúpida caricatura, que solo le trajo cosas horribles a los demás!.

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Te digo que me dejes en paz¡-

-¡No¡

-¡Por favor¡ ¡Alejate¡ ¡Esto me merezco¡-

No deja de sollozar en grandes cantidades, maldición, ahora yo también estoy llorando.

-Shimmer, no te lo mereces, por favor…-

-¡Claro que sí¡ ¡Qué no lo vez¡ ¡Soy una idiota¡ ¡Nunca pude aportar nada bueno a alguien¡-

-Por favor… no lo hagas… tu eres alguien increíble.-

Lentamente comienza a detenerse, y empieza a hablar en voz baja.

-… No es cierto. Solo lo dices por conveniencia, por favor, déjame morir, esto me merezco por todo lo que hice… me merezco esto y más.-

-Créeme, tú no te lo mereces.-

No deja de soltar lágrimas.

-En serio, lo merezco, yo… soy solo una caricatura….-

-…El que seas una caricatura, no signifique que dejes de ser lo que ahora eres, es bueno aceptar un error, pero no que el error marque tu vida entera, con tus palabras me afirmas que te preocupas mucho por los demás, tú no eres un monstruo, Sunset, tu eres una buena persona… o poni.

Comprendo totalmente a esta mujer.

-Tal vez creas que tu error dejo una marca severa en los demás, pero aún si fuera asi, eso quedo en el pasado. Tú te estas preocupando por la otra persona, dando hasta tu vida para que los demás estén bien, el mundo no será mejor sin ti Sunset, al contrario, quisiera que hubiera más gente como tú-

La mantengo abrazada, ahora con ambos brazos, mientras deja sus gotas salidas de los ojos caer sobre éstos.

-Por favor…no te mueras…-

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

-Solo… quisiera tener una vida normal…-

-Creeme, que esto es tan normal como cualquier vida de un adolescente-

Nos mantenemos aún en la misma postura, le logro quitar el laso del cuello, y lo dejo en el suelo.

**:,( **

**Que triste, bien, espero les haya gustado, si tienen una duda o comentario que quieran hacer me lo dejan como review, bueno, un abrazo y gracias por leer.**

**Adios.**

***Llora desconsoladamente en un rincón***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic. Aquí ahora es donde se viene la trama principal, espero les vaya a gustar.**

Fui al directorio de Celestia a decirle sobre lo ocurrido, me miraba sentada en su escritorio, recargando su cabeza en su puño cerrado. Su hermana Luna estaba también ahí, abriendo una cortina de la ventana con los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha para ver el exterior.

-¡¿Qué ella hizo qué?!-

La directora de inmediato cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa, agrandando sus ojos, abriendo su boca y levantándose de su silla, entre tanto tenía sus manos completamente abiertas sobre la mesa.

-Sí, ella trató de matarse.- Le dije.

-Yo creo que es una cobarde.-

Dijo Luna, luego se volteó a vernos con un rostro serio.

-Díganle que el suicidio es solo una cobardía de la gente inútil que se rinde a las dificultades de la vida-

-Pero si le dices eso a una chica como Sunset Shimmer, no la ayudaras en nada, al contrario, puede que le des más razones para odiarse a ella misma.- Le dije

.-No sé qué podamos hacer… ¿A ti no te ha dicho nada de ella? ¿Algo que le haya sucedido en la vida?.- Me dijo Celestia refiriéndose a mí

Sí lo hizo, pero alternaré partes de lo que me contó para hacerlo una versión más "humanizada".

-Me dijo que se la pasó estudiando toda su vida en la escuela, cuando no tenía ningún interés en esta, debido a que sus padres la presionaban mucho para que aprobara las clases, me dijo también que sería una fracasada si reprobaba una clase.-

-¿Qué pasó con sus padres?-

Me quedé pensando en una respuesta.

-Posiblemente la dejaron cuando ella reprobó una materia.-

-¿Hay algún dato de ellos?-

-Umm...no, ni siquiera me dijo sus nombres.-

-Qué horrible…-

Ella ahora estaba presionando sus ojos con sus dedos, mientras los rotaba un poco.

-¿Y acaso no hizo algo más que estudiar?-

Me quedé pensando.

-Me dijo que le encantaba tocar la batería, pero conociendo el tipo de escuela a las que van chicas como ella, posiblemente no pudo usar mucho su instrumento, y créeme cuando te digo que es probable que estudiara 20 horas al día. No me acuerdo del nombre del colegio al que antes iba, pero una vez escuché de otra chica que asistió a ella, la cual nunca en su vida tuvo amigos porque se la pasaba día y noche estudiando.-

Me refería a Twilight Sparkle, comienzo a pensar si en verdad la contraparte de la mujer que veo ahora en frente de mis ojos fue tan buena maestra.

-Tal vez solo necesita un espacio donde pueda recrearse, así no estaría tan presionada en su vida-

Me puse a reflexionar sobre ello, tiene sentido, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un lugar donde se pudiera sentir libre de hacer lo que quería.

.-Está bien, muchas gracias por el consejo, señoras.-

Les dije mientras me iba por la puerta.

-No… muchas gracias a ti por decirme de esta situación, si vuelve a ocurrir algo así no lo pienses dos veces para llamarme, cualquier cosa que le suceda, dímelo por favor.-

Me dijo con un gesto preocupado.

Me extrañé un poco. Pero de todas formas acepte la ayuda con gusto.

-Está bien-

Luna también salió de la habitación, aprovecho para cuando abrí la puerta y salió antes de mí, al cerrar le pregunté:

-¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por ella?-

-Así siempre ha sido, desde que se enteró de lo que tenía que vivir se la ha pasado preocupada por Sunset Shimmer, siempre fue su alumna preferida, aun así, le alteraba un poco lo agresiva que era, por lo que siempre trataba de darle consejo, a veces pienso que la ve como su hija.-

Me dijo, es en cierta forma irónico, pues estudió en la escuela de la princesa Celestia de otro mundo. Tal vez ella también le tuvo cierto amor a Sunset, así como le tuvo a Twilight. Le iba a decir que de todas formas detesto que los profesores tengan sus preferidos. Pero entonces sonó el timbre de la campana.

-Ya me tengo que ir, voy a dar clases de Música.-

Se volteó y empezó a caminar.

Me quedé solo, y me comencé a preguntar qué haría con Sunset Shimmer. A ella le encantaba tocar batería, obviamente la ha de extrañar, lo mejor será comprarle una. Por ahora, camino hacia la salida.

…

…

…

Voy directo a mi casa, desde la escuela. Hoy fue un día horrible, surgió lo mismo de ayer, me empujaron y se rieron de mí. Como siempre, me puse a llorar en el baño de chicas. Soy un asco, quisiera poder escapar de todo lo sucedido, de la culpa, los compañeros, el estrés. Ahora vuelvo a sentir un vacío, como si me faltara algo. Al estar en frente de mi hogar abro el portón, camino hasta entrar.

-¡Ya llegué¡-

Grito, pero nadie me responde.

-Oiga señor, ¿!Dónde está?¡-

No me contesta, voy directo a la cocina, pero solo hay un sartén en la estufa y una nota en una barra pegada a la pared, la cual creo que se usa para comer ahí, pero la verdad nunca la hemos utilizado. Agarro la nota y me pongo a leerla.

"Sunset, escribí esto porque posiblemente tardaré en llegar a casa, pero voy a llegar con algo que seguro te alegrará"

No dejo una firma o algo, me pregunto qué será. En fin, la vuelvo a poner en la barra, mientras abro la tapa de la olla. Es caldo de verduras.

Son las siete de la tarde y mi tutor no ha llegado, ¿Dónde estará?.

Después de unos diez minutos más noto el auto todo oxidado que tiene está llegando por el lado izquierdo de la calle. Por Celestia, no puedo creer lo que viene en la parte de atrás de su vehículo. Tiene una batería. Posiblemente para que yo la toque, era la sorpresa que decía tener, que me alegraría, pues acertó muy bien. Por Celestia, es el mejor día de mi vida.

Voy rápidamente a hablarle mientras él me mira con curiosidad.

-¿La batería es para mí?-

-No, tontita.-

Al instante le doy un fuerte abrazo, sujetándolo le miro la cara, lo veo algo incómodo.

Tardamos un buen tiempo en bajar el instrumento y luego instalarlo en mi cuarto, no puedo creerlo aún, puedo volver a tocar la batería, es uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

-Vaya, Sunset, nunca te he visto sonreír así-

Me habla mientras me revuelve la cabeza.

Agarro las baquetas DdI Promark y me siento en la silla de tres patas con almohada negra, y empiezo a golpear los tambores y luego los platillos, para después el tambor en un ritmo fluido, todo se llena del sonido en mi cuarto, me agarro de emoción, el sentimiento es tan excitante, que de pronto, siento como si un aura dentro mí me llamara, cuando sale la primera llama.

Ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, no sabía que podía hacer eso con mi instrumento. Esto es lo más genial que me puede pasar en la vida.

-Mejor será llevarlo a otro lugar.-

Me dice.

Lo volvemos a mover, ahora hacia el patio trasero, así no quemaría nada.

-Lo malo es que posiblemente los vecinos vayan a quejarse.-

Le digo a mi tutor.

-Es cierto, pero eso lo arreglaremos luego, si nadie nos dice nada entonces está bien.-

Me pongo a volver a tocar y golpear cada parte velozmente con mis plaquetas, comienzo a tener un ritmo con un tiempo de ½. Vuelvo a emocionarme y … ¡Boom¡ otra llama sale. Mis ojos, siento como si se me vuelven blancos, toco más y las llamas vuelven a salir alrededor mío con cada golpe que doy, están en un lado de mí, apareciendo y desapareciendo en el aire, como un circulo, como estrellas, pero sobre todo están a ms lados, como simples llamas largas, tengo por seguro que mi tutor ahora está disfrutando de un espectáculo tan genial, lleno de colores naranjas y rojos sobresaltando.

Decido descansar un poco después de un tiempo tocando, estoy algo sudada, y mi respiración es ahora la que más se oye en el lugar.

Me mira con una sonrisa, mientras tiene su barbilla en la mano, se acerca a mí hasta llegar al tambor.

-Tengo una idea-

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón por tardar en subirlo en capítulo, pero tanta tarea que me encargan en la escuela me ha quitado mucho del tiempo libre que tenía ****. De igual forma trataré de continuarle cuando pueda a este fanfic. **

**Un abrazo y nos leemos en otro capítulo.**

**Chao :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos y amigas ;D. Lamento mucho no poder haber escrito todas estas semanas : (, pero es que estuve en temporada de trabajos finales y exámenes. En fin, espero les guste este capítulo. Para que no se confundan, son los pensamientos de Sunset Shimmer los que se mostrarán en este capítulo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Lo saqué de un extracto de su diario!. No sé cómo lo hace Trixie, pero siempre me consigue material de este tipo jeje. Por cierto me dijo que les manda saludos. **

**Bueno comencemos con la historia!**

Nos juntamos este hombre y yo, para hacer una banda, tuvimos que volver a mover mi batería, ahora hacia el sótano, para que ambos pudiéramos tocar juntos. En el cuarto, cual las paredes, el suelo y el techo estaban hecho con tablas de madera, lo bueno es que el techo lo recubre un metal a prueba de fuego. Comenzamos tocando un cover de una canción muy vieja de este mundo, llamada "Can´t Take my eyes off you", nos tomó mucho tiempo sincronizarnos, ya después de una media hora más o menos supimos cómo. Empecé a tocar con golpes suaves, mientras comenzaban a aparecer alrededor de la batería pequeñas llamas de fuego, salían en forma de espiral, luego de llama normal y de estrella. Luego en coro, toqué con mayor fuerza, comencé a esforzar mis brazos al mismo tiempo que mi tutor cantaba, las llamas ahora crecían de tamaño como al cuádruple de lo que antes estaban, mis ojos se volvieron blancos, y el mundo se llenó de una buena armonía musical que se adentraba en mis oídos y me llevaban a otro mundo, a un sentimiento único. Luego de nuestro buen ensayo siendo el primero, mi tutor me dijo.

-Necesitamos un bajista.-

Vaya, nunca pensé que tendría tanto en común con un adulto, y no es que me refiera a la decisión de tener un bajista, (a lo cual asentí de todas formas porque de igual forma compartía su opinión), sino al gusto por la música, y una personalidad menos seria de lo que esperaba, pensaría más estos atributos con una chica de mi edad, pero él siendo de una edad diferente, de un lugar diferente. Es como si no importaran esas cosas, es como si estuviésemos conectados todo este tiempo.

Me puse a pensar un poco en lo sucedido justo ayer. Tenía un poco de razón, y luego me di cuenta de algo, que finalmente me siento genial, me siento como si un bloque lo hubiera traspasado, como un capullo salí de él y me convertí en una mariposa naranja, o cursilerías así. Transpiro mayor libertad. Bueno , hasta ahora, es la mañana, día Lunes, y tengo que volver a la escuela, estoy parada justo en frente de ella afuera de mi casa, con el sol todo caluroso de la mañana.

-¿Qué sucede Sunset?.-

Viene por detrás mi tutor, con un gesto algo serio.

-No es nada, solo… que no quisiera ir a la escuela.-

-Vamos, necesitas ir, aún si no te gusta, pues al menos en este mundo, siempre tendrás que hacer cosas que no te gusten, además, si no estudias serás engañada más fácilmente, por gente que hay aquí que suele engañar, en especial a jóvenes como tú.-

Siempre tan comprensivo con mi edad, técnicamente, sí, soy joven, pero a esta edad era considerada yegua mayor en mi mundo, y podía hacer cosas que cualquier otro poni más viejo que yo hacía. En cualquier caso, no es a causa de que no quiera estudiar, a mí da lo mismo aquello de los exámenes pues siempre me aplico y apruebo, la verdadera razón es porque la forma en que me tratan todos en la escuela, quisiera quedarme en el sótano tocando mi instrumento, no sé si decirle esto, siento que algo malo me podría pasar, no quiero que suceda. De modo que me despido de él con un gesto de mano, pero luego él viene a mi y me abraza, me hace sentir especial por un momento, sentir que alguien me quiere a pesar de todo lo que hice, el vacío dentro de mí comienza a llenarse, y luego me suelta. Me despido mientras voy a la escuela con muchas cosas en la cabeza durante el camino. Que gran persona fue al decidir cuidarme sin siquiera conocerme, además de quererme, creo que es uno de los pocos amigos que he tenido, y también uno de los primeros, y recordé aquello que me dijo la noche que me intenté quitar la vida. "Tú no eres un monstruo Sunset, tú eres una buena persona… o poni". Deje salir una sonrisa, tal vez estaba exagerando, si bien me preocupo por los demás tampoco me considero una nube de bondad. Aunque ,si en un momento lo fuera, entonces seríamos dos, el apoyarme, preocuparse por mí, y regalarme una batería solo para verme feliz… me dan ganas de llorar al solo pensarlo. Y lo malo es que este tipo de pensamientos es muy difícil que salgan de mi cabeza, lo peor es que llegué a las escaleras, tengo que concentrarme desde este momento para ir a mi casillero y escuchar la campana, me dirijo a abrir la puerta de cristal e ir a clases. Camino directo a mi casillero, cuando de pronto, alguien me pone el pie y caigo, todos se ponen a reír de mí. Justo por esto no quería ir a la escuela, por estos tratos, por este castigo, me dan ganas de darle una buena tunda, trato de levantarme y alguien me pone el pie en la espalda, ¿A quién engaño? Lo que menos quisiera es volver a tener peleas.

-Chillona, ¿Crees que esto es igual a la basura que nos hiciste sentir durante todo este timpo?-

No, yo ya cumplí mi castigo, aunque… tal vez tenga razón igualmente, esta es su forma de desquitarse, tal vez si me lo merezca, hice que Fluttershy se volviera una tímida, los hice mis subordinados a todos en la escuela y los maltraté, tal vez sea un error por la cual seré perseguida toda mi vida, me empieza a doler más mi espalda, comienzo a gritar, mientras oigo gritos y burlas, los mismo s que solía decir a muchos de ellos. "Idiota" "Horrible". Yo los hice llorar, es mi turno de llorar ahora, de sufrir. Tal vez sea así toda mi adolescencia, tal vez tenga que vivir así toda mi vida, como un ave que por querer ir al sol se quema, ella se lo buscó.

-¡Déjenla en paz¡-

Oigo que alguien dice por el lado izquierdo, vuelvo a levantarme hasta quedar un poco incada, pero teniendo que sostenerme con mis brazos del suelo, para ver a esas seis chicas otra vez, la voz chillona que habló fue nadie más que Pinkie Pie.

-¿Tu y quien más, "Rosita Fresita"?-

Dice un jugador del equipo de fútbol americano, lo reconozco por su camisa color azul.

\- Yo.-

Dice nadie más que la Directora Celestia.

-Y si veo a alguno por aquí en vez de estar en sus salones lo expulsaré de la escuela.-

De inmediato todos comienzan a irse más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, y yo me quedo observando a mis siete amigas, me doy cuenta que al fin y al cabo había alguien que siempre me apreciaba, a estas seis nunca les di una oportunidad, y la directora Celestia, oh, esta mujer siempre ha estado conmigo, era con las pocas personas de este mundo con las que podía mostrarme.

-Gracias chicas-

Digo, con una sonrisa tonta, y unas ganas de llorar(creo que soy muy bipolar hoy, quiero llorar de alegría, luego de tristeza y luego de nuevo de alegría).

Se acerca la Directora Celestia a mí con un gesto preocupado

-De nada Sunset, pero por favor, no dejes que te traten así, tu no te mereces esto. Si alguien te molesta por favor dímelo (se inca en frente de mí, y pone sus hombros en mis codos), no te quedes callada, por favor, Sunset, es lo peor que me podrías hacer.-

Me dice la directora Celestia, solo me dan más ganas de llorar, y me hace sentir como si perteneciera a algo por una vez en mi vida.

-No llores, por favor Sunset.-

Me dice Fluttershy al lado mío, no puedo tolerar ver a alguien tan tierna y adorable como ella estar triste por mí, me doy cuenta, que todos tienen la misma cara triste.

-Gracias, no sé cómo sentirme, pensé que esto lo debía hacer sola, o…no sé cómo explicarlo.-

-Tú no estás sola, cariño, nosotras siempre te apoyaremos, no importa qué hagas o qué te suceda.-

Me dice Rarity

-Sí, y si alguien te vuelve a hacer algo, nosotras te defenderemos.-

Rainbow Dash me da un golpe en el hombro, me duele, pero al mismo tiempo me hace reír y me saca unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Además, el que hayas hecho algo malo, no significa que tengas que tener un castigo como este, tu castigo fue enyesar la pared y punto. Todo lo demás fue injusticia, venganza tomada por los estudiantes, entiende, que un error no es la pasada a un infierno, y por favor, jamás intentes matarte, porque sin ti no soy nada.-

Me dice Celestia, mientras me da un abrazo, no pensé que tuviera un impacto así en la vida de ella, no sé cómo sentirme, pero no quiero verla así, debo seguir adelante, por ella, por mis amigas. Le devuelvo el abrazo, y entre ambas mojamos el piso con el extracto de nuestros ojos. Veo a mis amigas, que tienen una cara emotiva al ver la escena. Aunque Rainbow Dash trata de contenerse un poco para no denotar su sentimentalismo. El suceso dura unos 10 o 15 segundos, más, hasta que ella me deja de abrazar, volviéndose a agarrar solo mis hombros hincada.

-Bueno, ya, porque también tienes clases hoy.-

-Esta bién, Directora.-

Luego me dirijo a mi salón, junto con mis amigas, las que siempre lo fueron, y ahora yo seré también de ellas.

Me dirijo a mi salón en donde tenemos clase de apreciación a las artes, tengo tantas ganas de dormir, y vuelvo a llorar, pero ahora de sueño, nos esta´n platicando algo sobre la actuación en el teatro, trato de prestar un poco de atención a la profesora, y no de acostarme y dormirme un poco,lo que creo que me mantiene despierta es esa canción "Drain You" de Nirvana, que se me quedó pegada a la cabeza.

**NOTA:AUTOR ORIGINAL:**

_**Espero les haya gustado, para decirles desde ahora, pienso poner que en un capítulo hable Sunset Shimmer y luego el otro el padre de Rainbow Dash, no pienso decir el nomber de este Porque preferiría que ustedes fueran los que se imaginen su nombre, tal como en el fanfic original de My Little Dashie quiero respetar la idea de que todos nos lo imaginemos como queramos. Aun así, me da curiosidad el pensar cómo se lo imaginan, me gustaría que lo compartieran como se lo imaginaron poniéndolo en los reviews. A ver qué cantidad de "tutores" diferentes hacemos XD.**_

**Music Clue: Momento ¿ese es un humano?**

_**Oh, rayos, me descubrieron, nos vemos, A los que ya salen de su Preparatoria les deseo felices vacaciones!**_

**Music Clue: Trixie, ¡Agarralo con tu magía¡ Bueno, mientras ella se encarga de ese feo humano, les comento, cualquier duda que tengas o comentario que quisieras compartir favor de ponérmelo en los reviews. Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos otro día. **

**Chao! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, solo vengo a decirles, esta parte va a ser un poco distinta a lo que normalmente vemos en la historia, y también estará medio aburrido. Pero no es que sea relleno, más bien va a repercutir en los demás eventos.**

**En fin, ya atrapamos al humano, lo tenemos atado a una soga gracias a la ¡Gran y Poderosa Trixie! Y estamos a punto a aventarlo al espejo para devolverlo a su mundo**

**Hay algo más que quieras decir humano?**

_**Sí,MLP no me pretenecé, sino a Hasbro y Lauren Faust(autora original), yo solo uso su idea para hacer una obra literaria.**_

_**Tambiénquiero darle gracias a la página "Sentir bien" y a mi libro de Orientación Psicológica de la Univ ersidad Autónoma de Nuevo León por la información puesta en este capítulo.**_

**Bueno, ¡Adios¡. **

**:Sale gritando:**

**Bueno, ahora, sin más que decir, Comenzemos!**

Me tomé el día libre del trabajo para poder descansar un poco. Después desayunar, un par de horas y media y tocando guitarra y una más viendo la tele, (aunque una que otra vez me distraía del televisor, viniéndome ideas a la cabeza de cosas que veía de ahí, desarrollando un mundo alterno de ciencia ficción, así siempre he sido, me encanta usar mi mente para crear cosas que luego se tornan complejas) decidí hacer algo para mi nueva pupila. Agarré mi laptop gris para informarme un poco sobre cómo ayudar a gente depresiva, sin duda Sunset Shimmer presenta uno de estos casos, es alarmante el hecho de que se haya querido suicidar, yo no la culpo, el enterarse que era una simple caricatura acompañado de su culpa la debió dejar de pensar bien de sí misma, de sentirse como una maldita basura, al punto de querer matarse, rayos, y todo esto fue culpa mía, creí que le haría un bien al decírselo temprano, pero miren a lo que llevó, definitivamente no la alegré. Sí, ya sé que algún día tenía que decirlo, pero me pude haber podido esperar a un momento más oportuno. Como quisiera haber podido evitarlo, soy un estúpido. Como sea, eso ya pasó, y tengo que concentrarme en el presente, en el presente el cual estoy. Nunca lo he dicho, pero una de las cosas que siempre me ha pasado es que siempre pienso en música, y como tal me es difícil concentrarme, ahora, no me quito de la cabeza sonidos de mí alrededor, en los cuales logro captar una armonía, las gotas que caen por la ventana, con el sonido de los metales afectados por el calor. Si acomodara así el sonido… No, ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ahora no es momento de componer. Vamos a ver: Sunset Shimmer, buscar algo. Me reacomodo en mi cama, aunque no lo necesite, para sentirme concentrado, acostado, sintiendo en mi espalda, glúteos y piernas las sabanas azules, ya tendidas, y en la parte delantera de mis piernas el calor de la laptop gris. Cuando por fin se carga por completo el internet, empiezo mi búsqueda en Google. primero me voy por el primero que aparece. Es de una de esas páginas de autoayuda.

"'¿Qué es la depresión?  
Según el Manual Diagnóstico y Estadístico de los Trastornos Mentales (DSM-IV), utilizado mundialmente por Psicólogos y Psiquiatras,la Depresión se caracteriza por 5 o más de los siguientes síntomas en el mismo periodo de 2 semanas y representan además un cambio respecto del desempeño previo en la persona. 

*Estado de ánimo depresivo la mayor parte del día, casi todos los días, indicado por el relato subjetivo o por observación de otros.

Marcada disminución del interés o del placer en todas, o casi todas, las actividades durante la mayor parte del día, casi todos los días.

Pérdida significativa de peso sin estar a dieta o aumento significativo, o disminución o aumento del apetito casi todos los días.

Insomnio o hipersomnia casi todos los días.

Agitación o retraso psicomotores casi todos los días.

Fatiga o pérdida de energía casi todos los días.

Sentimientos de desvalorización o de culpa excesiva o inapropiada casi todos los días.

Menor capacidad de pensar o concentrarse, o indecisión casi todos los días.

Pensamientos recurrentes de muerte e ideación suicida.

Además, 

Los síntomas han de provocar malestar clínicamente significativo o deterioro del funcionamiento social, laboral o en otras áreas importantes del individuo.

Los síntomas no obedecen a los efectos fisiológicos directos de una sustancia (por ejemplo, una droga de abuso, una medicación), ni a una enfermedad médica general (por ejemplo hipotiroidismo).

Los síntomas no son mejor explicados por duelo, es decir que tras la pérdida de un ser querido, los síntomas persisten por más de 2 meses.

Bueno, últimamente he visto a Shimmer muy distraída, y también parece ya no tener mucha hambre, como la vez que la vi jugar con esa ensalada. De hecho, no la veo comer mucho, o en la mesa con los ánimos de comer cuando ambos estamos sentados. No sé si ha tenido insomnio, normalmente no escucho ningún silencio por las noches, sin embargo, sí la he visto con falta de energías, los sentimientos de desvalorización y la culpa excesiva están más que claros en ella, la capacidad de concentrarse o pensar, de indecisión, de vez en cuando, la he visto así, aunque considerando algo, yo también he estado así, y sufrí ataques depresivos también, pero eso fue hace 15 años ¿Será que aún tengo algo de depresión? Sé que no debo de confiarme solo de una página web para hacer esto, además que reflejaría solo una inseguridad al pensar eso de mí solo porque lo vi en una página web, no obstante, en la búsqueda de otras páginas también me aparece, creo que incluso me dieron un curso de la depresión cuando era un adolescente, me decían que este era un clásico síntoma. No, es una tontería pensar que tengo depresión, un síntoma no necesariamente me hará depresivo, es como decir que porque me duele la panza tengo diarrea. Aun así, empecé a considerarlo, tal vez la muerte de mis padres me deja aún sin un poco de felicidad, aún después de ella. Al fin y al cabo, tuve que esperar a que una caricatura viniera para que estuviera un poco más feliz, pero la verdad ahora no veo porqué tengo que esperar a que alguien me alegre para que yo sea feliz, el verte a ti por cómo te parecen los demás me parece algo tonto, no te estás viendo en un espejo, sino que le preguntas al otro como eres, cuando solo te ve por una ventana, claro, puedes confiar en algunas personas, pero esas son muy pocas, aquellas que tienen una ventana amplia de ti. Volviendo a lo de Sunset Shimmer, los pensamientos de muerte, esos creo que también están más que claros.

¿Cómo ayudar a alguien con Depresión? 

Es esencial ayudar a la persona a reconocer que padece una enfermedad y transmitirle que es de vital importancia que reciba ayuda psicológica.

Informarse acerca de la Depresión: características, causas, tratamientos, consecuencias.

Tratar a la persona con paciencia y tolerancia.

[…]

No culpabilizar nunca al enfermo de falta de voluntad o falta de ganas.

Podría juntar dinero para poder comprarle una terapia. O podría hacerlo con ayuda de la directora Celestia, y compartiéndole más de mi vida, de mi estado como alguien que más o menos ha superado la depresión, cuando llegó Dashie a mi vida, pero después se fue, no es que no esté agradecido porque ella haya venido a mí, la cual considero yo que es una de las suertes más grandes que pude haber tenido. Pero analizando mi forma de vivir pasada, sentía que dependía mucho de ella, yo queriendo estar con ella mucho tiempo, pero al irse, he de admitir que no ha sido lo mismo. El luchar por mis sueños, creo que es lo que me ha motivado, pero no es nada comparado con aquellos momentos vividos con ella. Ahora me duele la cabeza, confundido, no pensé que estaría haciendo nada de esto, me veía a mí mismo buscando una banda y llegar hasta la cima, pero mi vida se tornó ahora más complicada, ¿Por qué decidí hacerme cargo de Sunset Shimmer, si nunca en mis planes estuvo volver a cuidar a alguien? Soy pésimo tomando decisiones, aunque bueno, si no lo hacía yo, ¿Quién lo haría?, Tal vez en un orfanato hubiera estado mejor, tal vez sería lo mejor. No, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Dejarla ahora en un orfanato no haría más que dañarla, soy ahora uno de sus personas más cercanas, si yo como una de las pocas personas que tiene le hiciera eso repercutiría mucho en su vida, sin embargo, tal vez ahí pueda tener ayuda gratuita, pero Celestia, tiene que haber una razón por la que ella no haya pensado lo mismo, tal vez porque pensó que nadie la adoptaría, o tal vez alguien hubiera descubierto sus poderes mágicos si la pusiera a vivir en un lugar lleno de gente, y la hubiera puesto en peligro a ella, y a su mundo. Un momento, entonces ¿Ella ya sabía de sus poderes? ¿Qué venía de un lugar distinto? ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada?.¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo o la devolvió a su antiguo mundo? No tengo tiempo para estas cuestiones. Tengo que volver con Sunset Shimmer. Me voy de la página, me levanto de mi cama e inicio una búsqueda por internet, me encuentro con un libro de Orientación Psicológica en PDF.

"….Las personas deprimidas necesitan apoyo de quienes las rodean, si tú o alguno de tus amigos enfrentan esta enfermedad no duden en solicitar ayuda."

Esto es genial, de apoyo tengo solo a Celestia y Luna, por favor, ellas tienen una mayor experiencia con niños, ¿Cómo es posible que no pudieran arreglar este problema desde hace tiempo? En fin. Igualmente, tal vez solo esté exagerando un poco, tal vez Sunset Shimmer se repare con un poco de ánimo y apoyo, solo tengo que analizar bien el porqué de su depresión. Es una adolescente, difícilmente querrá decir su problema, solo dirá "está bien" como 9 de cada 10 adolescentes.

Necesito que Sunset Shimmer esté bien, no puedo dejarla, y al mismo tiempo, esto hará que no deje la banda, su espectáculo combinado con su talento musical sería algo realmente increíble en un grupo de música, claro que no solo lo hago por eso. Yo soy su tutor, tengo que hacerme cargo de ella, además de que verla así me da mucha lástima.

Voy a la tienda más cercana y decido comprar un libro de psicología Me quedo extrañado al ver la gente hablando, caminando y en sus bicicletas, normalmente yo al vivir en una ciudad moribunda estaba acostumbrado a la soledad constante, ya sea cuando voy a comprar algo, la única con quién podía hablar era la vendedora de la tienda. No puedo creerlo hasta donde me ha llevado la vida, primero planeaba hacer una banda, ahora cuido de nuevo de una chica, y me compro un libro para ella, ¿Cómo carajo terminé así en dos semanas solamente?

**Gracias por leer X3, recuerda que cualquier duda que tengas favor de dejármelo como un review, muchas gracias por darle fav y comentar a aquellos que lo han hecho :D.**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola amigos, tal parece que este humano al cual enviamos de bvuelta a su mundo cometió un error, si bien la serie My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, fue creada por Lauren Faust , la idea de hacer una película llamada Equestria Girls fue por MeganMcCarthy. También les quería agradacer en verdad a cada uno de ustedes por leer mi fanfiction que se ha vuelto realmente popular(hasta ahora el fanfic más popular que he escrito, Muchas gracias X3). En fin, comencemos!**

La tortuga color gris se había vuelto nuestro punto de reunión en la hora del receso, ahí les conté a mis amigas de lo ocurrido apenas ayer, que formamos una banda y empecé yo a sacar llamas con cada golpe que le daba a mi batería, también les dije que necesitamos un bajista.

-¡Es grandioso Sunset¡- Dijo Pinkie, tan entusiasta como siempre.

-Mi hermano es bajista y por ahora no está ningún grupo musical.- Dijo Applejack

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, él fue quién me enseñó a tocar el instrumento.-

-¡Qué asombroso¡ vamos a decirle que se una a mi banda, ¿Y dónde está?-

-Justo ahora está tocando en el salón de música.-

.-¡Vamos¡-

Dije alegre, mientras caminaba a la escuela, al mirar atrás noté que todas me quedaron viendo extrañadas, y luego de unos segundos comenzaron a seguirme, mientras me dirigía adentro de la escuela. Corrimos por los pasillos hasta legar al salón. En el salón de música de vez en cuando suelen practicar canciones grupales después de un tiempo de haberlas practicado, pero es más opcional, ya que puedes entrar y faltar los días que quieras. Por la ventana de la puerta pude ver a Big Mac tocando, también pude escucharlo, y era realmente bueno, también tenía unos lentes de sol puestos (a decir verdad, le daba un aspecto más "hot"), los bancos estaban pegados a la pared para dar mayor espacio, a excepción del que estaba sentado, también noté que al lado estaba Octavia tocando el violoncelo en otro banco y DJ-PON 3 también en otro usando un estéreo con dos discos en puestos, Luna estaba observando a todos en sentada en la mesa del escritorio. Al abrir la puerta los 4 se me quedó viendo, me hacían sentir mal las miradas de Octavia y Vynil, llenas de rencor, pero decidí ignorarlas.

-Hola, profesora Luna.- Dije, con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Ella me saludó con su mano y luego me dirigí con Big Mac, las chicas estaban detrás de mí, Rainbow y Pinkie se quedaron admirando los instrumentos.

.-Hola Big Mac, he oído como tocabas el bajo desde allá atrás, estoy haciendo una banda pero nos falta un bajista y me preguntaba si quisieras ser estar en nuestro grupo.

No dijo nada, solo se quedó viéndome con un rostro neutral por un tiempo, luego tomó un poco del agua que tenía al lado de él, al volver a dejarlo en su lugar, me dijo.

-Siiiip-

Sonreí de la alegría, tenía al fin un bajista. Así que le dije los horarios de los ensayos y después de eso nos fuimos.

Luego de salir platicamos un poco del asunto, Pinkie me decía que íbamos a ser el mejor grupo musical de toda la historia, Rarity me decía que si necesitaban un vestuario ella los podría hacer, después de salir me encontré con algo que me desvió del tema, algo muy inusual, pero al mismo tiempo común. En la reja estaba Trixie sentada sola. No me gusta hablarle, y a decir verdad es de los que no me arrepiento tanto por haber insultado, pero lo que me dio curiosidad es que estaba jugando con sus manos de una forma extraña, sola, distraída en su propia mente. Mis amigas me habían dicho que tenía que reconciliar mis errores con mis compañeros, pero a decir verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo. Supongo que puedo empezar con ella, que fue una de las que más molestaba de la escuela, pero a decir verdad todo el mundo lo hacía. Recordé a su contraparte equina, de la vez que quiso concursar para ser la aprendiz de la Princesa Celestia, hace muchos años, pero, ¿Adivinen quién le ganó? Yo. Se frustró bastante ella y no ha hecho más que engañar a la gente con una magia estúpida, diciendo que es grande y poderosa. Me parece que ella se merecía esos insultos que yo le daba, además no era la única que me burlaba de ella, toda la escuela lo hacía. Aunque pensándolo bien, yo fui la que empezó con la burla de Trixie, y desde ese momento no le gusta tanto participar en clase o en algún evento escolar. De hecho a veces pasa muy inadvertida entre todos, considerando el hecho de que siempre se burlan de ella, de que siempre la veo sola, no solo en el descanso, sino siempre desde que ingresé… no sé, tal vez si me pasé un poco, tal vez me deba juntar con ella, para poder reconciliarme un poco, aunque como dije, no soy la única que no le habla, ¿Por qué las mane six si son tan buenas con la gente, sin son los propios elementos de la armonía y de la amistad nunca se juntaron con esta chica? ¿Por qué no le dieron compasión y le hicieron alguna compañía? Probablemente sea lo peor, ser ignorada hasta por ellas, cuando no ignoraron incluso a aquella que las separó por muchos años, y que las hizo sufrir, a la mala de la historia. En cambio, Trixie, como dije, siempre pasa inadvertida, por lo que nunca hace nada, aunque no por eso deja de ser tan conocida, y aunque sea conocida, todos la ignoran. Exhalo un poco.

-¿Saben algo? Voy con Trixie.-

-¿Con Trixie?-

Me dijo Rainbow Dash

.-Sí…-

-Pero ella es muy…. Rara.- Me dijo Pinkie Pie

-Además de insoportable.- Me dijo Rarity.

.-¿Por qué dicen eso? Creí que ustedes nunca juzgaban así a los demás y eran amigables con todo el mundo…-

-Sí, pero hasta ahí, no por eso nos haremos amigos de todo mundo.-

Mis ojos se quedan como plato, salieron esas palabras de la persona que creí que jamás lo diría en toda mi maldita vida: Pinkie. Pinkie dijo que no se haría amiga de todo el mundo. PINKIE, ¡PINKIE PIE¡! ¿En qué clase de mundo alterno estoy? Oh, claro, la pregunta es tonta, pero por Celestia, estoy que exploto con esta idea, no tenías que ser inteligente para saber que Pinkie quería ser amiga de todos, o bueno supongo que Pinkie quería ser amiga de todos, ¿Acaso hay tanta frialdad en este mundo, qué incluso la Pinkie de su mundo es así? Estoy que no me lo creo, estamos hablando de una de las chicas más cariñosas y extrovertidas que conozco, ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso?. En fin, ya no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto, creo que notaron mi rostro de sorpresa, de modo que solo les digo.

-Necesito comenzar por disculparme con ella-

Me salí del círculo, y me dirijo con Trixie. Cuando ella me mira, se le pone la cara de miedo, y se levanta para irse a un juego de metal. ¿Acaso ella me tiene miedo?, no soy un monstruo, ¿O sí?. Me dirijo de neuvo hacia ella, cada vez pone un rostro de miedo, y antes de que se vuelva a alejar, le digo:

-Oye Trixie, tranquila, no te haré daño, solo me quiero disculpar.

Solo así, entonces, se detiene, pero no por eso deja de mostrar una cara de miedo.

¿Es en serio que ella está así? ¿Es en serio que ella me tiene miedo?

-Trixie, mira, en serio lo siento por haberte humillado todo este tiempo, y en serio quiero poder arreglarme y estar a mano con todo el mundo, ¿Crees que me puedas disculpar?-

Le digo cuando al fin estoy con ella, mientras le doy la mano. Solo se me queda viendo con el rostro aún de miedo.

-No… no sé….-

-Sí, lo entiendo, tal vez no merezca tu perdón, tal vez hice que toda la escuela te odiara, pero quiero decirte que realmente lo siento y les puedo decir que te dejen en paz y todo lo que les dije de ti era mentira.-

-Pero, ¿Por qué te han de creer?-

Tenía razón, no me iban a creer, comencé a sentirme horrible por ella. Cuando Twilight vino aquí, hizo que todos volvieran a ser muy unidos, ahora todos se llevaban de maravilla, bueno, si con todos quitáramos a Trixie del contexto. Era la única en la escuela a la cual nunca había visto con un amigo.

-No… no lo sé… pero quiero pedirte si crees que algún día podamos ser amigas.-

Quedo algo sorprendido cuando dije la palabra "amigas".

-No lo sé, ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?-

-…No lo sé en verdad, pero al fin y al cabo… no te perdono si no lo haces.-

Me di cuenta, no arreglaría anda disculpándome, tal vez todo el mundo me odié por el resto de mi vida, doy vuelta cuando ella me dice.

-Espera, es broma, yo si te perdono. Al venir aquí parece que estas arrepentida por todo, y a decir verdad eres de las pocas que me ha hablado.-

No sé si sonreír, o deprimirme.

Me pongo al lado de ella, y me comienza a platicar de muchas cosas que obviamente no hizo "la Gran y Poderosa Trixie", pero de igual forma sus historias eran muy graciosas. Como que decía que era capaz de controlar el tiempo mirando amenazadoramente a su reloj. O que la historia de Superman estaba basada en ella de bebé. Comenzamos a platicar de otras cosas, yo le decía que era prácticamente imposible que nadie le hablara, tenía que haber al menos una persona que le hable.

-Bueno, la gran y poderosa Trixie, tiene otros compañeros en su localidad, pero a decir verdad es un poco tímida con ellos.-

Ay la criaturilla, le dí un gran abrazo mientras hacía un sonido de cariño.

Finalmente en la tarde comienza nuestro primer ensayo con una banda totalmente completa, tuvimos que esperar a que Big Mac se aprendiera la nota completa. Para después tocar los tres "Can´t take My Eyes Off you", pero ya eran las 12:00 y el pelirrojo dijo que ya se tenía que ir. Jamás le hable, pero ahora que le hablo me parece alguien muy maduro y al mismo tiempo alegre, además de ser muy inteligente, no es que esté interesada en él, pues realmente no sabía cómo quería que fuera mi príncipe azul, supongo que solo alguien que me haga sentir bien y así, él no me hacía sentir nada, solo era un amigo y ya. Bostecé mientras trataba de tapar mi boca con mi mano.

-Bueno, también me voy a dormir.-

Di una sonrisa y subí las escaleras.

-Espera, Sunset, No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar, y bueno, solo quisiera saber si todo está bien.-

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué sucede?-

-No, nada, solo… solo quería decirte que no te tienes que lamentar tanto por tus errores, ellos están para que aprendas de ellos, y que sí alguien te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo a mí.-

Mire abajo y saqué una ligera sonrisa

.-Sí… gracias…-

-Pues veras… estar en un estado depresivo como el tuyo… se lo que se siente el sentirse una escoria, esperando a que terminen con uno de una vez por todas, por favor, no quiero que pases por lo que yo… y siempre sé feliz…-

Se veía muy preocupado, le dije "sí, esta bien" y entonces me fui a mi cuarto a dormir. Me quedé pensando en lo anterior, se veía tan preocupado por mí, no es que no agradezca todo lo que me ha hecho, pero a veces él me preocupa, a decir verdad no lo he visto salir nunca desde que deicidio cuidarme, solo en el trabajo, supongo, es donde sale. Me quedé pensando en esto, mientras poco a poco me daban ganas de dormirme. Me puse a dormir un poco.

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, y recuerden que cualquier duda o comentario que quieran decrme favor de ponérmelo en los Reviews. **

**Nos vemos, **

**Chao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos y amigas, muchas gracias por leer. Trixie se quedó un poco impresionda después de ver como era su contraparte humana, pero después de que me lo dijo ya no ha hecho comentarios al respecto. También, desde ahora les diré desde qué punto de vista es al principio de cada parte de la historia para que así no se confundan. **

**Si aparece POV:? Significa que la historia será desde el punto de vista del tutor(POV significa Point Of View y los signos de interrogación son porque su nombre es como "anónimo")**

**Si aparece POV: SS significa que la historia será retratada desde el punto de vista de Sunset Shimmer.**

**Bueno, comencemos con el capítulo!**

**POV:?**

Era la noche, y yo estaba en mi cama, leyendo aquel libro de psicología que me compré, con una lámpara a mi lado en mi mesita de noche. Comencé a leer una lección muy interesante:

"1) Motvación:

La motivación es el conjunto de necesidades físicas o psicológicas, de valores y modelos sociales incorporados, no siempre conscientes, que orientan la conducta de la persona hacia el logro de una meta

La causa de la motivación se ha estudiado desde hace mucho, sin embargo no está bien definido las clases de motivación, aun así, muchas de las escuelas de psicología concuerdan que somos motivados por al menos tres grandes motivadores: Sexo, hambre y la necesidad de pertenecer."

No creo que ninguna de los dos primeros tipos me vaya a servir con Sunset mucho, siendo cosas demasiado fáciles de saber, pero el tercero me parece interesante:

"La necesidad de pertenencia: Los humanos son seres sociales, hablando de forma evolucionaria, esto nos ha hecho sobrevivir allá afuera en el mundo, y tenemos un mundo mejor compartiéndonos cosas y responsabilidades el uno al otro, protegiéndonos , apoyándonos, etc. Eso NO quiere decir que tengamos que estar o ser amigos de todo el mundo, nuestras necesidades sociales tienen que estar balanceadas con nuestra autonomía, sentido de control personal, para así sentirnos conectados pero al mismo tiempo independientes.

Pero a veces nos niegan esa necesidad de pertenecer, todos seguramente hemos experienciado el dolor de ser ignorados, o rechazados en algún punto en nuestras vidas, es de lo peor. Un estudio sugirió que los adolescentes que tienen necesidad de pertenencia a su comunidad tienen mayor salud y mejores resultados emocionales que aquellos que no se sienten pertenecidos."

Por Dios, me siento como si me hubiera leído a mí mismo, recordé la primera vez que leí el libro, lamentando el no haber podido salir de una depresión después de la muerte de mis padres. Pero, parece que todo es más profundo, tal vez me faltaba esa necesidad, al fin y al cabo vivía solo en una ciudad moribunda, tal vez Dashie me está dando esa necesidad ahora, tal vez fue esta la razón por la que decidí cuidar a Sunset Shimmer. No es que haya sido malo todo esto, pero, ¿Acaso todas las decisiones las tomé por esto?, probablemente sí, vaya, lo digo como si esto fuera total arrepentimiento, no lo es, en lo absoluto, pero, ¿Acaso tenemos que vivir de otros?, puede que sí, parece que todos necesitamos al menos alguien que esté con nosotros, o de lo contrario nos volveríamos locos, ¿Será esta la razón por la que se puso así, Sunset?. Estaba deprimida por eso, y de niña no tenía a nadie más que sus padres,y por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento que ni siquiera pudo convivir con ellos, ahora no sé cómo está en la escuela, pero de seguro todos la odian por lo que hizo. Me doy cuenta que esta necesidad era en verdad poderosa en nosotros, al punto de odiarnos si no tenemos a alguien más, y en un contexto histórico de sacrificar nuestras vidas por una comunidad. Todo parecía muy interesante en verdad, pero no me debía desviar del tema, la cosa es fácil. Puede que Sunset le falte esa necesidad, no sé, tal vez solo deba conseguir jóvenes que hayan tenido la misma suerte que ella, detesto cuando los padres te obligan a juntarte con determinado grupo de chicos, pero creo que ella me tendrá que perdonarla por este caso.

…

…

…

Durante la hora de la comida, ella me cuenta de algo que me alegra mucho, que hizo una nueva amiga llamada Trixie. Me alegra porque: 1) demuestra que ahora es más abierta y 2) Trixie era una villana en la serie, su historia aquí pudo haber sido la misma, en serio que me pica la curiosidad. Desafortunadamente luego me contó que no fue así, tal parece que vivió como una chica muy tímida, que no le gustaba participar en nada, en otras palabras: Volviéndose todo lo contrario a lo que fue en la serie, también se quejó de sus amigas, diciendo que aun aunque eran los elementos de la amistad, no trataban de hablar con ella, dice que se siente terrible, y siente que de alguna forma esto es su culpa.

.-No todos pueden ser tan buenos como tú, Sunset.

-Yo no soy buena, pero, creí que ellas eran como, como una nube de bondad…-

-¿Una nube de bondad? ¿Qué significa eso?-

-No sé, alguien muy bueno o buena…-

-No es que quiera sonar grosero, pero, ¿Qué tienen que ver las nubes con la bondad?-

-No sé, así lo relacioné y ya…-

-Sí, ¿Pero que mejor no sería un ángel o algo así¡-

-Ya usted, no sé, solo lo dije y ya.-

Comenzamos a reírnos ambos.

-Pero es una metáfora ¿no? Se supone que tienes que saber qué significa porque tú la inventaste.- Dije.

-No sé, ¿Sí? Creo que lo relaciono con eso de los ángeles y las nubes-

Entonces solo se escucharon los ruidos de las cucharas, parece que gusta mucho de usar metáforas, que bueno, sería interesante que ella escribiera un poema, y eso lo usáramos para hacer una canción.

-Bueno, igual tampoco creo que tu seas una nube, a menos que seas una pesada…-

-¿Me estás diciendo algo?-

-…No, solo digo que si fueras una nube serías una muy pesada.-

-¡Me estás diciendo gorda¡-

-Eres un caballo, creí que no te afectan este tipo de cosas.-

Me dije riendo.

-Claro que sí, los ponys no solemos estar gordos porque corremos mucho, y si nos ofende cuando nos dicen gordos.-

-Yo nunca te ge visto correr-

Me reí, pero luego en ella vi tristeza.

-Oh, Sunset, es broma. Claro que no estas gorda…-

-Entonces, ¿Qué?¿Estoy anoréxica?-

Eayos, metí la pata, la verdad es que vino aquí con un cuerpo bastante delgado. Pero así es como vino al mundo.

-No, ninguna de las dos. Tú tienes un cuerpo perfecto…-

Solo así la vi sonreír. No creí que ella fuera tan sensible, tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo.

-Estas mintiendo…-

-Bueno, la verdad sí, pero igual el cuerpo perfecto no existe… bueno sí existe, pero pocos lo han conseguido.-

Vi que se echó a reír con mi comentario.

-Mejor ya no le siga.-

Me reacomodé en mi silla, y dirigí mi mirada de nuevo al plato de sopa.

-Oye, pero volviendo a lo de mis amigas. Es que ellas eran los elementos de la amistad, creí que iban a ser buenas con todo el mundo.-

Bajo su tono de voz a uno más deprimido.

-Sunset, nadie es ni tan bueno ni tan malo, todos tenemos nuestros motivos de hacer las cosas.-

Me quedé pensando en el capítulo que leí ayer, hubo un poco tiempo de silencio, solo oyéndose el ruido de las cucharas chocar con los platos.

-¿En serio?-

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno, ¿Y cuál fue tu motivo de adoptarme?- Tenía una cara de extrañeza.

¿El motivo por la que la adopté? Me quedé pensando en eso.

-… No lo sé… solo pensé que tu vida era horrible o…-

-¿O será que solo dijiste sí porque fue Celestia quién te lo pidió?-

Comenzó a reírse, y yo también.

-No, no fue por eso-

-Vamos, ya tiene 33 años, no le debería apenar decir sus sentimientos ya a esta edad, ¿O sí?-

Me quedé callado, solo me quedé viendo el caldo de verduras abajo, realmente he extrañado mucho la carne, pero desde que la tuve que cuidar tuve que ponerme una dieta más vegana, solo cuando ella no está agarro uno que otro filete de res de mi alacena. Y es que, si ella me ve comiendo carne, tengo miedo a que se traume, aunque ahora que lo pienso, algún día vera a alguien comiendo carne, ¿No?...

-Oiga, no me ignore la pregunta-

-¿Ah? Pues… bueno sí, creo que ella me gusta…-

-Lo ves, ¿Qué te costaba? ¿Por qué tan nervioso por la pregunta? Y ahora, sí es así como se manejan las cosas en este mundo, con lo que me dijo. ¿Cuál fue exactamente la razón por la que usted me decidió adoptar?.-

-… Supongo que me diste algo de lástima, y a decir verdad creo que es porque me sentía un poco solo que… no sé, a nosotros los humanos nos gusta ayudarnos el uno al otro, sentimos comprensión y… supongo que eso fue lo que me llevó a cuidarte, no podía dejarte sola trabajando y además teniendo que lidiar con todo, y pensé que si no lo hacía yo, tal vez nadie lo haría.

Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras veía abajo en el plato de sopa también.

Hubo otro tiempo de silencio.

-Pues usted también es una persona muy buena, debería haber más gente como usted.-

Dijo, antes de llenar su boca con el caldo y zanahorias puestas en su cuchara.

Me alegré un poco con lo que me dijo, se sentía bien, y después, comencé a relacionar eso de la bondad con los motivos.

-No sé, tampoco me considero alguien perfecto…-

-Sí, ese es el punto de la humildad señor, la virtud que le estoy mencionando que usted tiene.-

-Y lo que digo no es broma, ¿Por qué alguien como usted no va y habla con la directora Celestia, yo la conozco, y ama a la gente como usted.-

-No lo sé, no creo tener oportunidad con ella, es muy hermosa en su forma humana, de seguro otros hombres más apuestos que yo ya la habrán cortejado.-

-No diga eso, está bien que sea humilde, pero tampoco que se menosprecie así, usted tiene mucho para hacer suspirar a cualquier humana aquí.…-

Hizo pausa para meterse otra cucharada de caldo.

-… deberías ver también lo bueno que hay en ti. Es más, mañana después de clase vamos a hablar con ella, yo le ayudaré a conquistarla.-

Me sentí totalmente alegre.

-No, no lo sé Sunset-

-Y vamos a traerle flores, y un pastel, porque a ella en verdad que le encantan los pasteles. Debería verla en los descansos, ¡pide una ración gigante de pastel de vainilla y fresa…¡-

Mueve sus brazos hacia arriba para mostrar más o menos el tamaño del pastel.

Saco una carcajada de mí y le digo que está bien.

**Gracias por leer :3. Si a ustedes les gusto la historia denme un review, fav follow o lo que quieran XD. **

**Por cierto quiero dar gracias al canal de Youtube CrashCours página "La guía" por la información que encontré sobre la motivación. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Pov: ?**

Estoy justo afuera de mi casa en el patio, viendo la escuela frente a mí, veo como algunos chicos salen de ahí, y yo, con un pastel de vainilla en una mano y flores en la otra, el sol se está mostrando color naranja por alguna razón, y de nubes no aparecen muchas. He decidido que le hablaré, Sunset Shimmer ayer se la pasó diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer para enamorar a Celestia en este plan, para asegurarme, ayer me quede viendo varias páginas de internet para enamorar a las chicas, y con todo lo absorbido, la verdad no creo que la vaya enamorar. Es decir, me parece algo tonto, esa pelirroja\rubia hizo que le comprara un ramo de flores y que asi le dijera que le gusta. Pero es decir, no creo que a una chica la puedas enamorar de ese modo, pues muchos de mis antiguos amigos que ya no he visto desde hace más de quince años vi que los conseguían ligándoles, con una entrada casual, cosa que yo nunca sabría cómo hacer, debido a que aunque cuide solo a una potra por mas de quince años y ahora hago lo mismo con otra chica, no sé hablar con ellas, al menos las de mi edad. Sé que parece un poco difícil de entender, pero cada que trataba de hablar con una chica linda en mi antiguo trabajo, terminaba muy timido, decia tonterias y daban por odiarme incluso. Es decir, ¿Porque no habria de pasar lo mismo hoy? Es la directora Celestia de quien hablamos, ella es rectitud y perfección a todo dar. Yo soy, bueno, una basura en comparación a ella. No he pensado mucho en ella a decir verdad, pero cuando la veo solo hago más que sonreír, porque ella me sonríe, pero, ¿Invitarla a una cita? ¿Decirle lo que siento? No sé si lo pueda hacer bien. Exhalo, en cualquier caso, le cociné un pequeño pastel de vainilla. Porque tuve la pequeña esperanza de que si le hacía un pastel le gustaría a ella, !Pero ahora me doy cuenta que este tonto plan de Sunset no funcionara! Soy un tonto al hacer que esa niña me dejara hacer todo esto. Ni siquiera me siento preparado para decirle, probablemente termine como mis otros intentos, tal vez, debería ir a casa y comerme el pastel, eso es lo mejor. No, recuerda lo que te dijo Sunset, que a ella le gustan los chicos como yo, tal vez resulte bien al final, está bien, espero tu plan funcione, Sunset. Vuelvo a exhalar, acomodo mi postura y me dirijo a la escuela, son las 14:00 horas, por lo tanto ya debió acabar su horario. Vamos amigo, tienes que hacerlo por ella, tienes que hacerlo por Dashie incluso, por ella prometiste que serias feliz, y por ti. Recuerda lo que te dijo tu hijastra ayer, ella la conoce, y ama a la gente como yo, sí, lo lograre. Estoy caminando por el patio, ya la vi, anda hablando con la quien seguro es la contraparte de su hermana Luna. Un momento, una de las cosas que leí, era que no debía decírselo en frente de sus amigas. Bueno, no puedo ocultar esto ya, tendrá que ser asi. ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? No te alarmes, tu puedes. Estas a solo unos pasos de ella... y aqui estas, justo a un lado trasero suyo, y con todos los nervios del mundo.

-Ehem...-

Aclaro mi garganta para llamar su atencion, se voltea al igual que Luna. Les daría un apretón de manos a ellas dos, como solemos hacerlo por aquí cada que saludamos a alguien, pero ahora tengo las manos ocupadas.

-Buenos días a ambas, umm... estos son para ti.-

Le doy las flores con el pastel, esta totalmente sorprendida, la agarra con sus manos sin dejar de mirarme, apenas hacerlo me doy cuenta lo estúpido que me presenté, soy un estúpido.

-¿Quería decirle que me parece alguien muy hermosa, y me preguntaba- no puedo evitar mirar hacia abajo, como niño apenado por sus actos- si, quiera salir conmigo?-

Que diga que sí, que diga que si, por favor, que sin ella no veo un mundo, aunque cada que avanza el plan pierdo más fe en que resulte.

Veo una sonrisa salir de su rostro-sigue sonriendo, que la imagen me cautiva- y le da los regalos a su compañera.

-Sí, claro que me encantaría salir con usted, y muchas gracias por las flores y el pastel.-

Dice, entretanto junta sus manos como si estuviera en una reunión o dando un discurso.

Un momento, ¿Esto en verdad funciono? No puedo creerlo, ¡Sunset tenía razón¡ Estoy tan alegre.

-¿Y dónde quisieras ir, Celestia?-

-¿Qué tal a ese restaurante lujoso llamado "Fish and Chips"?-

Me quedo sorprendido, ese restaurante es demasiado caro para mí.

-Emm… no tengo tanto dinero-

Ríe un poco.

\- descuida, si quieres yo te ayudo a pagar-

Una parte de mí no lo quisiera, siento que debería ser yo el que lo pague, otra parte de m´dice que sí, porque ese restaurante al fin y al cabo era fino, y tenía comida deliciosa… solo una vez fui a comer en ese restaurante… y fue con mis padres.

-Sí, estaría bien, ¿Qué tal el viernes a las 8:00?-

-Me parece bien, nos vemos allá.-

Entonces mientras me voy digo:

-Está bien, adiós, Celeste, gracias.-

Me quedó algo sorprendido con esas gracias, salió de mí como si nada- Tal vez estuvo mal, nadie suele decir algo así, en un momento así, o al menos no que haya sabido.

-De nada, gracias por todo.

Ella me lo dijo a mí, me siento muy extraño, una combinación de alegría y tristeza, ella me lo dijo a mí, y a decir verdad analizar si está bien o mal, q0ue yo se lo haya dicho me parece una molestia innecesaria.

…

…

…

**POV:SS**

Día de escuela, decidí irme con mis seis amigas. Estábamos en mi casillero hablando, y decidí preguntarles algo:

-Oigan chicas, ¿Por qué ustedes no le hablan a Trixie? Se supone que son los elementos de la armonía, deberían hablarle a todo el mundo.-

Las seis, a excepción de Fluttershy, se miraron las unas a las otras, Applejack comenzó a hablar:

-Escucha dulzura, tal vez parezca que Trixie es una dulce chica…-

-¡Pero es la chica más irritante en todo este mundo y de todos los que existan!-

Gritó Pinkie, mientras se subía arriba del sombrero de la granjera.

¿Cómo puede decir una cosa así, siendo que ella es igual o más irritante?

-No les parece horrible eso?, el ser ignorada hasta por los elementos de la amistad, aquí ya todos vieron lo que son y lo que deberían de hacer como valores, y lo practican con todos excepto con la pobre Trixie. No sean así, por favor, se supone que su deber como elementos de la amistad es bueno, hacer amistad con todos, ¿No?.

.-Ay, ¡No seas melodramática Sunset¡-

Dijo Rarity.

.-No soy melodramática, sé lo que es no tener amigos, lo que es no sentirse pertenecida a algún lugar. Ahora ella está así, tal vez en un estado de tristeza peor que yo..-

A decir verdad, no las podía forzar a que les agradara alguien, pero esta es su responsabilidad como elementos, ¿Qué tiene que nos decidamos juntar con ella?

Al final, todas exhalaron y dijeron.

.-Esta bien.-

Trixie comenzó a juntarse con nosotras, y nos comenzaba a contar de nuevo las historias de sus "logros" como la más grande y poderosa, creo que solo lo hacía para bromear, pues siempre veía en ella una sonrisa de bromista, hablando de bromistas, ¿Adivinen quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos cada que Trixie hablaba?, sí, Pinkie. La ignoré, mientras escuchaba las estrafalarias historias que ella contaba. Después en el descanso, seguí disculpándome de otras personas, me encontré con una chica llamada Chrysalis, me contó que ella también era bravucona en su otra escuela, hasta que un día la descubrieron los profesores, y la castigaron, también le comenzaron a dar una de esas charlas psicológicas, se mucho yo al respecto de eso, pero no es que me queje. Siguiendo a su historia, dijo que luego comenzó a sufrir algo parecido a lo que yo, fue acosada por aquellos que había acosado, hasta que al poco tiempo sus padres la decidieron cambiarla de escuela, y bueno, las cosas no le fueron como esperaba, porque yo comencé a dominar la escuela. Pero me contó que estaba bien, que se lo merecía un poco. Yo le digo que no, ella solo me sonríe, y me dice que le agrado. Eso es bueno, en tan solo unos días conseguí 2 amigas más. Y Twi dice que no sé hacer amigos, debería ver mi avance. Es más, cuando termine me van a coronar de nuevo pero ahora por ser "cool" y no ruda. Los hombres, caerán ante mi hermosura, y las chicas querrán ser como yo. Ok no, tampoco, en cualquier caso, conseguí amigas nuevas, y en el menor tiempo esperado. Vuelvo con mis amigas, y les presentó a Chrysalis, y es que me agradó tanto que me gustaría que se juntara con nosotras, Fluttershy se asusta tanto que se pone detrás de Applejack, demonios, no puedo evitar enfadarme con ellas. Les cuento que es solo alguien normal, y es como todos en la escuela. Comenzó a contar acerca de varias bandas punk como Blink 182 y Green Day(cada vez me agrada más).Ella me parece genial, no solo me identifico con ella en los gustos, sino que tenemos un pasado muy parecido.

En la salida, con mi mochila cargándola en mis brazos, camine a buscar a mi tutor, o si no regresarme, luego lo encontré dirigiéndose también a mí, recordé el plan que acordamos ayer para enamorar a Celeste. Toda emocionada me dirigí a él corriendo, quería preguntarle cómo le fue, si la consiguió o no. Si no, bueno le tendría que decir que igual habrá otras chicas. Y si sí que genial, porque él es como mi segundo padre, y Celestia mi segunda madre, si están juntos seríamos como una familia entera.

-¿Cómo le fue? ¿Cuéntemelo todo?-

Le digo con toda la emoción del mundo, incluso lo agarré y lo moví un poco.

-Tranquila, Sunset, me fue muy bien. Aceptó ir conmigo a una cita.-

Genial, él lo consiguió, le doy un fuerte abrazo de felicitación. Después me separo de él rápido y comienzo a planificar el nuevo plan.

-Ahora, hay que prepararlo para mañana, tiene que conseguir el traje más elegante que pueda conseguir, y modales a la hora de comer, y NO le diga que está gorda o anoréxica.-

Noto una ligera risa en su rostro

\- Bueno, volvamos a casa.-

Dice él mientras rueda los ojos, y me agarra el hombro para que me dirija hacia donde él va: nuestro hogar.


End file.
